Kura Ikari
by SakuboRin
Summary: The tales of a girl who cannot rember her real name. Who's life is made miserable daily,- by someone she used to call "Friend". Betrayed by everyone and no one to trust,- Can Aioro, the new boy, Mend her heart?
1. Kura Ikari

**~Kura Ikari~**

My name...is Kura Ikari.

...At least thats what I'm known by.

I wonder what it was...  
><em>...my real name.<em>

Besides that, my life is full of dead ends. Or at least it seems that way.

I walked silently with my head down through the halls, to my class. When I walked in, of course, they all went from talking to whispering.

I ignored the few small comments directed at me as I walked down the rows of desks to my chair.

Suddenly, I felt my body fly forward, and next thing I knew- me and my books were all over the ground.  
><strong>The class laughed.<strong>

I looked back. Something was caught on my foot.

_...Someones leg..._ I looked up.

A girl with forest-green hair and eyes stared down at me smugly.

...And that would be Midori Yowake. She's been giving me grief ever since 3rd grade.

"What's the matter _**Eeeekarrri**_?" she sneered in that annoying little voice of hers. **She sounded like a rat.**

_Don't say anything. Don't, don't, don_'t, I repeated in my head.  
>She wasn't going to ruin my day.<p>

Silently I got up and dusted myself off, and bent down to pick up my scattered books. Then I took my usual seat, in the very back corner of the class.

...even though I knew they perpousely put me here, it did have its benefits... It was by the only window they always open in class.  
>I could feel the cool fall air.<p>

The class whispering stopped as Qwin-sensei walked into class.  
>He gave us a pretty annoyed stare before straightening his glasses.<p>

Scanning the classroom to make sure everyone was present,  
>he put down his pen. Then he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.<p>

"...Today, we're welcoming a late transfer into our class."

Suddenly the class seemed to explode and started talking.  
>"Who could it be? Who transfers this late? Maybe he got kicked out of his other school?"<p>

_"Oooh a bad boy?"_ some girl squealed. I rolled my eye's.

Sensei slammed a book down on the desk, and everyone jumped.  
>He made a 'come in' signal with his hand towards the door.<br>The everyone stopped breathing.

As soon as I saw one of the uniform shoes come through the door,  
>I turned my head away.<p>

_One extra person at this school to hate me_, I thought sourly.

All through the introduction, I stared out the window. Even though I wasn't exactly paying attention, I caught a few things here and there.

His name was Aoiro Hidoru. He said his family moved into the neighboorhood, and his other school was too far to attend.

**Typical.**

I assumed he was either pretty average, ...or pretty lame.  
>Sensei told him to take a desk. There was only 2 availible.<p>

1 infront of me, where Amy Nyguen used to sit. ..My "former best-friend", until Midori brainwashed her. She now sat In the row across from me, 2 seats ahead.

...Funny word. **"Friend."** Now all she was to me was a crooney of Midori and her two other mini-me's.

That was ok with me. I didn't care much for other people anways.

As I listened to the sound of sneakers approach me, I begged in my head for them to stop at the desk infront of me and sit.

I didn't want anyone in the other desk across from me.

Genki used to sit there, even when other kids made fun of him for being near me. Everytime I was around him he seemed nervous. I thought maybe he was scared of me.

..But I can remember clearly the day when he told me he was in love with me.

The next day, he didn't come to school.  
>Or the day after that.<p>

Later in class, ...I learned he died from a serious illness.

The whole school set a day aside to grieve and pray for him.

I refused to belive he was dead. I still belive- even now he's alive. I stood up when everyone was crying and told them he wasn't dead.

They all looked at me crazy when I just smiled and laughed.  
><strong>...He's not dead.<strong>

Everyone from then on delcared me a demon. Said if anyone liked me, they would die just like Genki did. Said if anyone sat next to me, the radiation from me would make them catch a disease.

_...It's been 2 years since anyones sat in those seats._

I snapped back and saw the snakers stop near my desk.  
>Curiosity got the better of me, and I looked up to see what was attatched to the sneakers.<p>

"...whhcck"... I made a sound between half gasping and choking.  
>A pair of deep blue eyes and hair stared back at me.<p>

As he turned and prepared to sit infront of me, a girl whispered, "Psst, - wouldn't sit there if I were you."  
>He didn't question why, and prepared to take the other empty seat.<p>

"No!" I snipped. He quickly sat back down, and Qwin-sensei prepared to go into his history lecture.

The boy gave me a puzzled look, before turning forward, and remaining forward for the rest of class.

_...It was better that way._

**~Break time~**

During my free period, I thought about what to do.  
>I considered going to the library.<p>

...No, there would be to many girls gossping, giggling at flirting boys staring at them.

So I aimlessly wandered the halls, until I decided to head outisde.

I went to sit under my favorite tree, the biggest Willow tree on campus grounds. It provided me shelter through anything.

Suddenly feeling alot happier, I walked a bit faster.

Yes. That was the only place. The only place I could get shelter from people. Everyone on campus knew that was my turf.

The only people who thought they were big enough to show up over there was Midori. Her mini-me's sometimes even refused to go, until Midori threatened them with something.

As I prepared to turn the corner on the South side of the school building, I stopped.

I heard voices.

**"Hey new boy!"** I heard.

...I recognized that disgusting voice.

_Midori._

I heard a few other girls squealing and whispering.  
>I heard those voices before too.<p>

Amy and the Obari twins -Hima and Hina.

_"Aioro right?"_ Midori said sweetly. I peeked around the corner and rolled my eye's in disgust.

There she was, spinning her hips side to side, purposley gliding her skirt up. **Such a hoe.**

"You know...this is Ikari's tree" she snorted. "You shouldn't come around here".  
>Amy and the Twins nodded and mumbled in agreement. "If Kura finds us here,- you here..." Amy left off.<p>

"...there's no telling what she'll do..!" the twins picked up.  
>"Especially at the far end of campus..."<p>

"...So why don't you come hang with us?" Midori giggled.  
>Hina shivered. "Midoriiiiiii" she whined. Hima looked around nervously.<p>

Aioro, sitting nonchalantly in the grass, didn't pay much attention to what they said. He was busy texting away on his phone.

After a moment of Midori just staring at him, he looked up.  
>All of them turned pink.<p>

But something looked kinda off. I tilted my head and squinted a bit.  
><strong>No... <strong>_he wasn't looking at them_**.**

He was looking at something else.

_...At...**me?**_

My eyes grew wide, - and I ducked behind the corner. **He saw me!**

"...So you wanna come?" I heard Midori's voice. Then Amy must have seemed to notice he was looking at something else and said, **"Hey what are you looking at?"**

I assumed everyone looked at where he was staring. **Where I was hiding.**

" I thought I saw a girl", he said. "I-Its probaly I-Ikari!" The twins said at the same time.

I peeked back around the corner. Midori flipped her hair at the girls.  
>"Chillaxx, she won't do anything while <strong>I'M<strong> here," she bragged.

" I" ...beg to differ' I smiled and stepped around the corner.  
>Amy and Hima turned pale, and Hina nearly fainted. Amy looked at me then looked towards the ground.<p>

Midori turned as green as her name, her eye's turning into little slits.

"Hmm..., looks like **'someone'** forgot to drop off the **_'trash_'**,  
>she slithered off her toungue.<p>

Her mini-me's made a OOOoooo noise.

I smiled and laughed,

"Your completely right...and all over **'my**' lawn."  
>"I just came to pick it up and put it in the '<em>dumpster<em> where it **really** belongs."

Aioro's jaw dropped. He looked like he wanted to drop his phone too.

I whipped my head towards Amy and the Twins. They all 'Eeeked!'  
>except for Amy, who was still avoiding my eye's.<p>

"Leave. **NOW!"** I screamed at them. The twins took a few shakey steps back and ran. Amy hesitated, but eventually her legs gave in and she ran after the twins.

I looked towards Midori, who had a shocked and angry expression that 1) her Posse abandoned her and 2) that she had lost and I had won.

She just turned with an **"Ufgh"** sound, and headed off in the same direction.  
>I almost did a real smile at the thought her so-called followers were in for major punishment.<p>

Content with myself that I had gotten even for earlier today, I turned and walked towards the tree to take my regular seat.

**I frowned.**

_...He was still there._

**Why hadn't he left?**

His looked me straight in the eye's and said, "Wow your pretty tough, despite your look's."

I twisted my face. I didn't know whether to be offended or take it as a compliment. I also didn't understand why he was talking to me.

What I did know though, was he had really beautiful eye's... I stared.  
>He smiled. Now that I look at him more...he was...<strong><em>hot.<em>**

He had deep ocean-blue hair the exact same length as his face. His eye's were the exact same color as his hair...it felt like you could dive into them and get lost forever.

He kinda gave me a look like he could tell what I was thinking.

It kinda made me mad.  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Don't you wanna _**leave**_?" I said, blank and expressionless.

"...No, I kinda like it here", he smiled- obviously not catching on to my hint.  
>I just huffed and sat on the other side of the tree. "Well, you should", I said.<p>

"You'll get shunned if you hang around me..._and once that happens_...**there's no re-entry**", I mumbled. He scooted enough towards me to see me.

**"You seem to not enjoy people."**

...I didn't say anything.

"..Well, I couldn't blame you, not with a girl like that_."_

_Did he not realize he was talking to himself?_

...He went on. "Anways im sure someday you two will get along."  
><em><strong>...When all hell breaks over<strong>_, I thought.

...He was annoying me.  
>I wanted to be alone.<p>

Instead of telling him to go away, like I wanted to, I kept quiet.

For the rest of the free period, I plucked dandilions.  
>I blew on them and watched them scatter into the air. He just sat and constantly tapped away on his phone.<p>

And at one moment..._we both found ourselves staring at the sky._


	2. Drown the Truth

~Kura Ikari~ *Drown the truth~ Why wont he dissapear?*

...It was hot.  
>...Very hot.<p>

...but without realizing it...,  
>I found myself not talking about the sun.<p>

~Swim Class~

Pwwwweeet!

"Alrighty Girls!" Yelled Coach Yuragai. "Head to the lockeroom and get changed!" As we poured into the locker room I heard Coach yell at some boy for trying to sneak in the lockeroom.

I snickered.  
>I immediately stopped, because Midori's Mini-me's were eyeing me. I didn't like it one bit.<br>I gave them each a piercing glare.

I grew more suspicious as I headed towards my locker, especially when I saw Amy uneasily 'staring' at me from a distance.

She usually tries to avoid looking at me as much as possible.  
>..This probaly means Midori was up to some crap.<p>

I squeezed my eye's together, took a deep breath,  
>and prepared for the worst.<p>

I opened my eye's and gaped at my locker.

My things were thrown all over the floor. My locker had been forced open and smashed so bad, it looked like it has been beaten with a sledge hammer.

My locker door, to justify my thoughts, fell off.

All of my stuff..., destroyed. I knelt down.

...I had a hollow feeling...followed by piercing icicles.

"...Ha ha ha..., what's the matter?"  
>..."EEEeekari?"<p>

The icicles turned into hot knives.  
>...the annoying way she called out to me. The one who causes everything to go wrong..., MIDORI.<p>

I didn't turn around, and I didn't respond.

I silently gathered my things off the floor, and put them in my "locker". Then I picked up my beaten locker door and shoved it back in place.

I'd get someone to fix it later, I told myself.

Midori was obviously irritated I was ignoring her, and that I disregarded the fact she tore apart my locker.

"Didn't you hear me?" Midori grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "You have a problem with your ears too?  
>I thought you were just stupid", she sneered.<p>

I looked at her face,...her ugly face... emotionless with my mouth in a tight line.

"...I thought you had better things to do with your so-called life, than trashing the locker of a person who doesn;t give you the time of day."

"DONT FUCK WITH ME" she snarled and pushed me against the lockers.  
>I slowly raised my hands and slapped away her arms.<p>

I stared right into her burning eye's. Just as she was about to react, croonies #1 and 2, Hima and Hina flew around the corner screaming something.

"KYAAA!" they both screamed. Midori's head snapped away in suprise.  
>"What?" She said. Both the twins struggled to pull their words together, but it turned into a slurr that didn't sound human.<p>

Everyone stared at them stupidly.

"AIORO!" they screamed and pointed out the locker room.  
>The room got totally quiet, then the next moment the whole lockeroom was running out like a herd of animals. Midori got caught up in the confusion and ran out with the rest of the room.<p>

"KYAAAA" a loud scream came from outside. I just turned to change.

Only seconds later did I head toward the pool to be greeted by rows of backs. The whole female portion of the swim class was crowded infront of the pool. Every few seconds they screeched "KYAAA"

"So bothersome", I mumbled to myself. I pushed and shoved my way to the front of the crowd, (- getting a few glares along the way), to where Midori and her Posse were standing and cheering.

I looked at their faces.

Midori- :P Hima- :O Hina- 0A0 Amy- :DDD

Psssh, I turned towards the pool.

...Suddenly... ...It was hot.

I stared, melted in place. As he got out of the pool, water dripped off his blue hair onto his body... he was thin...but he had nice abbs...

...I quickly shooked my head. That didn't sound like me at all!

I watched Aioro climb up onto the high-dive, and jump.  
>He did three front flips and landed in the water flawlessly.<p>

"10 Pointsu!" The girls screamed.

He came up, and flipped his hair cooly to the side. All his newly dubbed "fanigirls" swooned. He looked at us like he didn't know what was going on.

He got out of the pool as Coach ordered us to get in. As he passed me he winked, and I felt myself turn red.

..What was I doing again? I stood there, blank.

Why do I feel really...energized?

...Then I had a crazy thought.

I felt my legs run toward the high dive, but as much my mind and heart protested- I kept going.

...Suddenly,... I blinked.  
>I was at the top.<p>

My toes gripped the edge of the board. What,...  
>What,...<br>What was I doing?  
>Was I going to jump?<p>

Aioro stared from below, and everyone looked up.  
>Did they want me to jump? Well, ... I was too scared to move.<br>Aioro must've noticed, because suddenly he started yelling "Go! Go! Dooo it!"

The rest of the guys caught on and started chanting with him.  
>The girls looked up angrily at me from below.<p>

"...I...", I slowly backed away,...  
>"..I can't..."<p>

I looked down, everything getting swirly. I shut my eye's,  
>then opened one, and looked down. I could see Midori's seething green face.<p>

...Heh... I smirked.

...That..., might be enough to make me jump.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself. Suddenly I felt someone else walking onto the board. I turned around, to see Midori,  
>her jaw clenched and her fists balled.<p>

Hima and Hina who were still climbing up the ladder, yelled at her to be careful.

"Stop before you get caught!" Hina said. Ignoring them,  
>Midori screamed and ran at me full tilt, putting her arms out.<p>

I panicked and moved to the side.

Midori's expressiom changed from angry to terrified as she flew forward off the board.

Everyone started screaming from below.

"Midori!" Hima and Hina both screamed, and rushed passed me to grab her.

"MOVE!" Hima yelled and pushed me out of the way with her elbow,  
>and I fell, backwards, off the board.<p>

...No!,...No!...NO!

I felt myself scream,... but it was weird, ...I couldn't hear it.  
>I couldn't hear everyone else below screaming either.<p>

Midori was falling infront of me, but she stopped and suddenly I was infront of her. Hima and Hina had reached out and grabbed her leg.

Her arms were still out from when she tried to push me, and I suddenly felt myself reach out my hand to grab her arm.

..She saw that I was reaching for her, and pulled her arms away.  
>I grabbed air, and as I fell, I saw her smile.<p>

...I felt heart stop beating. I hit the water and started sinking slowly to the bottom. I felt my lungs fill with water and my vision blurr.

..The last thing I remembered, before I blacked out was feeling a hand.


	3. Angel In Blue

**~ Blue Angel~**

...Hurts.  
>It all hurts...<p>

...Soreness, everywhere.

I opened my eye's.  
>Where was I?<p>

I moved my hands to feel around me.  
>A blanket...? ...No, I was on a bed.<p>

I don't remeber going home at all though...I turned right. A big blue furry thing, was lying next to me.

Blue and...furry? An animal?..Is there such a...? I reached out to touch it, and jerked my hand back when it moved.

"Mmmph..." it groaned. What the heck?... I grabbed my pillow as a shield.

It sat up, rubbed it's eyes, then opened one revealing a sea of blue.  
>"Kura, Oh your finally awake!"<p>

"Wha- what are you talking about?"

"Eh you mean you don't...-"

"**WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE**?" I threw the pillow at him.

"Itai...Itai...It hurts..." he rubbed his face.  
>"Your not at your house, your in the nurses office."<p>

"Nurse...?"

"You don't remeber what happened? You sorta took a huge fall off the dive board, almost drowned."

Yes. I remebered now.  
>The feeling of all the air being knocked from your lungs when you fall,<br>only to be replaced by gallons of water...

But why? Why am I still alive? No one here would have the slightest thought of saving me...

I grabbed my head. ...It hurts.

**:::Angel In Blue:::**

"Are you okay? The nurse said you'd wake up, but she said it's best if you'd just lie down for a bit."

"I don't understand..." She mumbled.  
>"What?" I looked confused. "The nurse said to-"<p>

"No. I dont understand **why** your here. "**Are you just some hallucination thats mocking me**?"

"Wha..."

"Well Guess what? The feeling I had when I woke up...was..._why haven't I died yet_."

All I could do is watch helplessly as she wobbled off the bed, her legs weak. She fell near the door, but managed to grab the wall and steady herself.

I reached out to help her.  
>"<strong>Don't<strong> **touch me**" she slapped my hands away.

She gave me a melting glare before wobbling out down the hall,  
>and out of my sight.<p>

I sighed and flopped back in my chair. Honestly...

The door slid open, startling me. No way...she didn't come back did she?  
>I turned my head to see a woman in all white.<p>

"Ah...Aioro, is she awake yet?"  
>"Well..."I grimaced.<br>"She sorta did get up, but she kind of stormed out. I'll go look for her..."

The nurse raised her hand. _"No need."_

"Eh, but aren't you worri-"  
>She walked to her desk. "Actually..., I'm not."<p>

"She's sort of a regular in here,...and you'd be suprised how often she does that. She looked down and scribbled something on a clipboard then continued,

"Most of the time after I treat her, she's gone before I come back."

A Loud bell rung. "Well it's time for Lunch, you should go ahead and eat. I'll finish up here." She motioned towards the door.

I nodded and got up from my chair, then walked down the hallway littered with students.

On the way to get my lunch from my classroom, my mind sort of drifted.  
>I don't understand that girl...<p>

(Flashback)

"**Don't** **touch me**."

(Present)

Why is she so angry and dark all the time? She acts like everyone in the world has done something to her...

I became aware of the people around me again. I tuned into some of their whispering.

_**Two girls...**_

"Hey did you see? It was very cool how he jumped in and saved her."

"Yeah, but im sorta jelous... I want him to do CPR on me too..."

"Ugh, I know what you mean...I hate Ikari, she just ruins everything

for everybody."

"Yeah,...I kinda wished she had just drowned, right there."

"Well, I'm sure _everyone_ would have _prefered it that way_."

_ "Ha ha I know right?"_

I stared at them as they walked off, laughing together.

Suddenly the same words were coming from everywhere...

**(Whispers)**

"Hey man, did you see the rescue?"

"Yeah I did."

"I kinda feel stupid for cheering for her earlier...",

"I know...the new kid got me kinda hyped, so without realizing it I started cheering too."

"Ha ha how stupid of her, she almost drowned."

"Oh man I was holding my breath the whole time!"

_ "Too bad, eh?"_

They laughed and high-fived.

What...?

When I got to the classroom, I took out the lunch from my desk.  
>A couple of girls came up to me and asked me to eat with them,<br>but I declined.

For some reason, I wasn't feeling very hungry.  
>I looked outside the window, at a tree moving with the wind.<p>

...The Willow Tree! I grabbed my lunch and ran outside.

I got there, breathless. When I looked up, there was no one there.  
>I sighed and walked up to the tree.<p>

Right when I was about to sit, I looked down.  
>A Small and not very apparent, patch of grass had been flattened.<p>

And part of the tree right near it, smelled faintly of shampoo.

_...She had been here._

My mouth tingled, and I touched my lips, where hers...

_ had met mine._


	4. Savior

**~Savior.~**

After the horrible event yesterday, I couldn't stand to be there.

That _horrid_ place, full of _horrid_ people.

I walked home and attempted to sleep.  
>I had little luck, because the question kept hanging over my head...<p>

_"Who would save me?"_

This question still bothered me, when I woke next morning.

I stared out my window, wondering if I should even bother trying to go to school...

**::Savior..::**

Today, I was seeing this school in a whole new light.

The guys from class called me over.

"Oi! Aioro! Before class starts today, wanna go help the girls?"

"...Help the Girls? Sure, with what?"  
>"Oh don't worry you'll see when we get there."<p>

They led me around a part of the school which looked unfamiliar,  
>but then suddenly I saw something I recognized.<p>

"...The Willow Tree?"  
>"Yeah, ...that Bitches Tree."<p>

There were a large number of people gathered around it.  
>What were they here for? I thought no one else would come here.<p>

We walked up to the back of the crowd, and watched the scene unfold.

At first, no one said anything.  
>Then a girl started crying.<p>

"I can't stand her...why won't she **DIE** already?" She started screaming.  
>She threw a Glass bottle at the tree, and it shattered.<p>

Another girl walked up next to her.

"I _hate_ her **so** much, that it _hurts_!" She kicked the tree.

More and more girls walked forward, spitting hateful, angry words.  
>A girl with Dark green hair, which I felt I had seen before, made her way through the girls and walked up to the tree.<p>

She took out a knife.

"What is she-?"

She slashed the words _"Die."_ Right across the tree.  
>The girls all stopped and looked, admiring what she had done.<p>

The guys then came and violently started kicking the tree.

I...didnt want any part in this.

But what was strange was,...why wasn't she here yet?  
>She should've been here...<p>

I felt a strange sensation. A mix of fear, Emptyness and something else I couldn't quite explain.

Right when I had gotten that feeling, It was quickly wiped away.  
>The crowd had all turned to stare at something.<p>

It Stood, at the top of the Hill.

**::Savior.::**

Their ugly faces looked at me. Out of shock, Disgust, and some,  
>out of fear.<p>

I didn't care. I returned the look back, fearless.

_"What is this...?"_ I laughed.  
>"So once the mouse assumes the cat is dead, he hunts without fear of becoming prey...?"<p>

I laughed again.  
>Very funny.<p>

I straightened my face.  
>"All of you,<strong> get out<strong>. Get away from here. This is the _one_ place you dirty little rodents **don't belong**."

"Get** OUTTTTTTT**!" I screamed.

Some flinched and ran off.  
>The others stayed.<p>

_"Did the rest of you not hear me clearly?"_ I glared.

A boy came forward.  
>"We heard. But theres more of us than there is you."<p>

_"What do you think you can do?"_

Not in the mood. I stormed up right to his face.

"I think you should be less worried about what **you** _think_ you **can** do and what I** CAN** do."

_"You won't do anyth-"_  
>I snatched him by his hair.<p>

"Won't do **_WHAT_**?" I snarled.  
>He squirmed and try'd to escape my grip.<p>

I pulled tighter, and he yelled in pain.  
>"If you want your hair still <em>attached<em> to your skull, Take you and the rest- and _leave_. **Right now**."

I Tossed him backward into the crowd. He looked around,  
>then ran off holding his head.<p>

They all turned pale and chased after him.

When I was about to relax right under the tree,  
>I noticed 2 people still looming around.<p>

...Irritating.

Directly infront of the tree stood Midori.  
>She was staring at something on the tree intently.<p>

I started walking towards her, and she looked up.  
>She didn't seem to question why I was still alive, but she just smiled and walked off.<p>

I was very suspicous. Midori took every chance there was to fuck with me.

She would never just walk off that simply.  
>I catiously approached where she was.<p>

In big letters etched across the tree trunk...  
><strong><em>"Die."<em>**

She didn't know how I wish I could.

I sat down and sighed.  
>The other person, who for a moment was forgotten,<br>also came and sat down.

I was too tired to yell at him again. I stayed silent.

"I thought...you weren't coming."

...No answer.

"And I also, thought, no one besides you,...well or me, came here."

...Well I guess you thought wrong.

I placed my hand down to rest, then quickly brought it back up.  
><strong>Something sharp.<strong>

_"Ow..."_ I looked at my hand.  
>...Red.<p>

My head spun a bit.

"Oh man", my hand was suddenly stolen from me.  
>"Are you alright?" he examined my hand.<p>

My eye's opened wide.  
>"...<em><strong>Wait<strong>..._don't tell me it was **you**..." I said.

We both looked into eachothers eye's.


	5. Find the Answer

**~Find the Answer.~**

"...**Wait**...don't tell me it was _**you**_..."  
>We stared into eachothers eyes.<p>

"...Me? What?" He said.

I stared at him harder, looking for an answer.

He stared back, then quickly averted his eyes.

"Uhm, well..." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bandage.

I flinched as he slowly pulled out the glass that had wedged into my hand.

"Sorry", he apologized and quickly put the bandage over the cut.

"..._You_..._was it you_...? I looked at him again.

"I...I'm going to head to class first."  
>He got up and walked away.<p>

I stared after him until he was out of sight, then I looked back down at my hand.

That time...right before I had blacked out...someone had grabbed me.

...It _definitely_ felt the same, I squeezed my hand.

I walked into class a few minutes late, and was greeted with an icy coldness.

**Stares.**  
>They came from everywhere.<p>

All of them, screaming at my existence.  
>Trying to snub it out.<p>

I Tuned them out.

I stared at the only thing that I could not ignore.  
>A blue ocean, that avoided my look.<p>

I paused before I took my seat behind him, but he continued to stare out the window, as if there was something calling for him.

**I don't get it.** _Why?_  
>Why hasn't he said anything?<p>

_...Why did he save me?_

When class ended, I tried to approach him.  
>He quickly got up and walked out, and I lost my chance.<p>

_...Why?_

We crossed paths again in the hallway, during free period.  
><em>"<em> _Hey I-"_ I started to say, but he quickly shuffled past me.

**_...Why._**

Finally, during lunch- I had enough.

I walked into the classroom, receiving dirty looks, of course.  
><em>I didn't care.<em>

He was eating by the window.  
>Two girls stood by his desk, trying to talk to him.<p>

**_...I didn't care._**  
>I walked up and shoved one of them out of they way.<p>

Her friend caught her before she fell. _**"Hey!"**_ both of them angrily looked at me.

He looked up at us, startled.  
><em>"How dare you<em>, **bitch!"** The girl stood back up.

I glared at her.  
><em>"You'll pay..."<em> Her friend mumbled and they both walked off.

I'm sure I will.

I turned back around and looked at him.  
>He looked away.<p>

"Enough already...!" I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside to the tree.

"...Owch...!" He squirmed. I let him go. He stumbled and fell.

I stood over him, and looked down.

"What-.."

**"...Enough."** I said.  
>I locked eyes with him.<p>

"I don't know what your trying to pull here.  
>Saving me, Not telling me, then avoiding me like a plague."<p>

"Do you think I'm some_ child_, that you can tell _nice things_ and fill with _nice lies_?"

_"...No I-"_

**"Stop."** I said.

"If you expected undying gradittude, or a thank-you,  
>your not getting one. You barked up the wrong tree."<p>

He stared, now silent.

"I don't know what you want."

"...I don't know **why**, you come and talk to someone like me."  
>" I don't know why you saved me... <strong>because<strong> **I**...-!"

He got up, and grabbed me tightly.

**"...Enough."**

I stood frozen.  
>My feet became rooted in place.<p>

He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Do you hear yourself? It sounds like you've given in already."

_What..._

"I don't know either, to be honest."  
>"Everything, that's happened here...has thrown me for a loop."<p>

**_"I-..."_**

"...**When**...you hit the water..., the first thing I expected, was for someone to jump in."

.._..No one did though. Right?_

"...No one ran to get help. They all just stared."

"I was seriously starting to think then,...  
><strong><em>what the hell is wrong with these people?"<em>**

"Next thing I knew, I had dived in."

"If you asked me why I saved you, maybe... it's because I felt it was only right."

"Maybe... it's because I don't know anything."

"All I know is the girl right here in front of me, _nothing more_."  
>She may have hissed, scratched at me, and tried to scare me away...<p>

He let go of me and stood back.

**"But I won't be fooled."** He smiled.

"Your ass is going to be stuck with me for a while."

I felt a tingle.  
>...Really sly.<p> 


	6. Fake Peace

**~Fake Peace~**

...I bet your wondering what happened after that.

Maybe we opened up our hearts to eachother,...

Shared our **deepest **secrets,...

_Bonded._

**...We did no such thing.**

I assure you, the next day, we went on as usual.

In the morning's,  
>he'd come and sit by the willow tree.<p>

His movements smooth and flawless, he'd whip out his phone and text to god-knows-who.

I didn't mind, this way- there would be no akward conversations.

We wouldn't have to force ourselves to talk when we were clearly pissed we had to get up at 7am for classes.  
>I could enjoy the scenery, and be reassured by the sound of tapping keys that I wasn't alone.<p>

And for some reason, without knowing it...

_...he had made his place here._

We were both content, in this little world, we had created.

...But that was all a illusion.

I stared at it.

It layed on its side.

Hunched over, in pain.  
>It gave me a pleading look.<p>

I could not return any feelings to it.

The class mumbled and snickered.

The door slid open, and blue waves engulfed the room.

He walked up behind me, and gave my desk an equally empty look.

"What..._what happened_...?" He inhaled.

I don't know.

I don't.

My desk was totally trashed, flipped onto it's side.

There were scribbles all over it, similar to an angry kindergardeners.

Despite that, they were sure to leave some of the words readable.

**"...Die you bitch."**

**"Go to hell."**

**"Do us a favor, end yourself."**

I looked down.

_Such hollow pleads._

**::Fake Peace::**

"Kura...?" I glanced at her.

"Sore wa ii no yo...It's fine", she mumbled.

"But where are you going to sit...oh-?"

She looked up, a empty look in her eye's.

"...Kura..."

I watched as she took hold of the upturned leg of the desk, then with one, swift movement,  
>flipped it back upright.<p>

The class who was mumuring earlier, grew silent.

Kura, who acted like her desk hadn't just been destroyed,  
>sat down without a word.<p>

Her eyes lingered toward the front of the class.

I looked at her, and she only returned a quick upward look,  
>then slid her eye's back forward.<p>

I sighed, and took my seat.

The teacher came in, and immediately gave Kura's desk an ugly look.

He did not question, nor did he ask what happened.

He simply scribbled something down, and begun class.

Later, at lunch we both ate under the Willow tree.

She silently ate her Onigiri,then suddenly stopped and sighed.

**"...Would you kindly stop?"**

"Eh? What?" I nearly dropped my lunch.

**_"Stop staring at me._ I can't eat.**"

"O..oh! Sorry." I quickly looked down at my lunch.

She closed her eyes and started to take a bite,  
>but then she stopped.<p>

_~SIGH..._

**? ?** I looked up at her.

"Something seems to be bothering you."  
>"Although i'm not in the mood to hear a sob story about your childhood...<em>go ahead<em>."

"Wh...What?" I frowned.

"Oh you don't want to tell me?"  
><strong><em>"That's fine."<em>**

The Onigiri cried a bit as she took a bite.

I feel your pain there, I laughed to myself.

"Well...  
>I was just wondering why... you don't say anything."<p>

She stopped eating.  
>"..Eh?"<p>

"Well, what I meant was...they do all those horrible things to you, but you never do much about it."

She stared at her Onigiri.

**_"Should I..._**  
>...do something about it?"<p>

I nodded. "Yes, you most definitely should."

She didn't say anything, but continued to eat.

She swallowed, and paused, then said

**"I gave up."**

_"Gave up?"_

She gave me an empty look.

"Yes. I gave up on that a long time ago."

But why...?

"There's no use in trying to talk sense into them.  
>It's just a waste of time."<p>

She finished eating and closed her eye's.

**I dont get it.** _I don't get it at all._

"Monkey see...monkey do..." she mumbled as she got up and walked off.

My chest stung. I wasn't sure if it was from worry, or a bad omen.

**::Fake Peace::**

I walked down the hall towards math, ...but was soon stopped.

Ugly troll's blocked my way. They smelled sickly sweet of flowers.

One in particular, with disgusting green hair stepped forward.

"Huhuhu..., look what we found."

_**"...A dirty little whore."**_

_"What..?"_ I glared.

"**Oh, you know**...you've been _quite_ buddy-buddy with Aioro-kun lately..." she examined her nails.

"..." I didn't dignify her with a response.

"Well,... it's been pissing us off." She looked up, and her green eye's met mine.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were his girlfriend."

"_Oh right_...**your not**." I blinked.

"I feel sorry for your little **groupies** too...or should I call them a fanclub? _For blue eyes?"_

Her eyes poured venom.

I grabbed my arm as I was tossed against the wall.

**It hurt.**  
>I looked up at the angry girls who crowded their way into the restroom.<p>

" ...It's time we got rid of a _**nusiance**_", She laughed.


	7. Sick of Trying

**~Sick of Trying~**

Midori stared down at me, her made-up superiority showing.

"_Seriously_, have you not gotten the picture yet?",she kicked.

Her kicks assulted me, and I put my arms up for defense.

A girl from the crowd walked forward.

"For the longest you've been here, you have brought nothing but pain for all of us!  
><em><strong>If you had a decent bone in your body<strong>, you would lea_-"

**"I WONT!"** I snarled.

A quick, sharp force hit my face.  
>I grabbed my cheek and looked up.<p>

**Midori_,...again_**.

"You don't even have a _right_ to talk to any of us!," she slapped again.

"**Don't TOUCH ME**!" I yelled.

She grabbed me and pushed her face close to mine. "Were gonna fix that nasty little mouth of yours."

**"Hima! Hina!",** she yelled towards the restroom entrance.

The Obari twins made their entrance.

Midori held out her hand. "You have it?"

Hina nodded towards Hima, and Hima handed Midori a metal pipe.

? I quickly got up.  
><em>No...they weren't serious were they?<em>

A grin flashed across Midori's face.

_"We'll beat you_,... until you cant be identified."

Her arm raised.

"_If you survive_,

... _**Aioro won't even look twice in your direction."**_

"_If you don't,..._

**we'll just bury you under that ugly tree."**

This...**bitch.**

"Heh heh heh..."

She made an ugly face at me.  
><em>"What's so funny?"<em>

"Oh nothing,...but I garuntee you I'll be alive.  
>"I just know how it <strong>KILLS<strong> you..." I laughed again.

**The pipe swung.**

**~Sick of Trying~**

I had cleaned up my lunch, and headed to the classroom.

When I slid open the door, I was suprised.  
>Kura wasn't there.<p>

I glanced at the clock. We had 10 minutes before class.

_Maybe she went to the restroom_, I thought and sat down.

4 minutes passed. The door slid open.

3 girls, a brunette, redhead, and blonde walked in.

_Not her._

I turned my head towards the window.  
>Suddenly, I heard something fall.<p>

I looked back.  
>The blonde and brunette stared worriedly at redhead who fell on the floor.<p>

They both quickly helped her up.

"A-are you okay?", blonde said.  
>Red looked pale, "I-I...!"<p>

She kneeled over and threw up.

_"Oh, I'll get something to clean-!,"_ brown ran out.

"What's wrong?" Blonde said.  
>"Is your stomach hurting?"<p>

_"No I-..!"_ Red shivered.

**"I cant take this anymore!**  
><em>She's gone too far..."<em>

"This...this is...criminal.  
><em><strong>I'm leaving this school!"<strong>_ She burst into tears.

I approached her and kneeled over.

"What's wrong? Maybe there's something I can do to help."

Red looked up, her face soaked in tears.  
>"Please...you..."<p>

Blonde quickly grabbed her friend.  
><strong>"No-<strong> **he doesn't need to..."**

Red quickly slapped her away, and latched onto my shirt.

"_Please!_ You must! The girls restroom on the west wing...", She cried.

**"Please...**_she needs help."_

Her cries turned into wails.

All I could do was give her a nod. I wasn't sure what help I could give to whoever it was-

**But I would try.**

I ran down the endless halls.  
><em>West wing,...bathroom...West wing...<em>

The bell rang for class as I slid around the corner.

A group of girls walked out the restroom, mumuring.  
>They quickly dispersed.<p>

The last to walk out was the two twins I had seen in my first day in swim class.

"Midori,- hurry up," one turned around.  
>"Class is starting," the other said.<p>

The green haired girl, slowly walked out.

She stood silent, but quickly became shocked when she saw me.

She hid her hand behind her back, and ran off the opposite direction.  
>The twins closely tailed behind her.<p>

_Suspicious..._  
>I looked towards the restroom.<p>

The girl earlier mentioned someone needed help...  
>but I couldn't exactly just <em>walk in<em> there.

_"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?"_ I yelled.

**No response.**

There had to be someone in there...  
>I closed my eye's and thought.<p>

Alot of girls walked out before...  
>some from my class- but most I didn't recognize...<p>

**No.** Just focus on who came from my class...

There were the twins and that girl, Midori.  
>4 other girls who were familar as well.<p>

**Wait..!** I opened my eyes.  
>The only one I hadn't seen...<p>

"Kura? _...Kura..?_ **Kura!**" I yelled.

**~Sick of Trying~**

_...A sound._

...There was...a sound.

I knew it was a sound,- a loud one.  
>It vibrated against the walls of the restroom.<p>

I couldn't hear it though...  
>I couldn't move,...and I could barely see.<p>

All I know for sure..., _was there was too much red._

**~Sick of Trying~**

I yelled until I was out of breath.

_... There was still no response._

I stared at the restroom.  
>I still... had a feeling someone was in there.<p>

Breaking a rule someone created, I walked into the restroom.

As soon as I took my first step inside, I slipped and fell in something.

"Ow...what-?" I lifted up my hand.  
><strong>Red dripped from it.<strong>

**!** I quickly grabbed a door and pulled myself up.  
>My other hand touched something wet.<p>

I looked a the door.  
><strong>It was covered with blood.<strong>

**"What the hell...!"** I backed away.  
>I looked around,... the restroom was stained with blood.<p>

_**"What the fu-..?"**_ I turned.  
>I choked on my words.<p>

Against the wall, dripping with blood...

**_...Kura._**


	8. A step?

**~A step towards Death~**

* * *

><p><em>I could feel fear and panic creep slowly into my heart.<em>

My feet felt heavy, like cement.  
>My voice was broken.<p>

_What should I do..._

_...What **can** I do...?_

I could only stare frozen, at the picture painted infront of me.

Kura slowly turned her head at me.  
><em>"...who...someones...there..."<em> her voice cracked.

* * *

><p><strong>~A step towards Death~<strong>

* * *

><p>I managed to open an eye.<br>_Why was he here?_

"Kura...are you ok? Who...did this to you?"

My lips moved slowly, and I tasted blood with every word.

**"...It's...not...your...business."**

He became silent, and didn't move.

I don't need his help.

...I don't _want_ his help.

He quickly bent down and stared at me.  
>Now, of all times he was trying to pick a fight?<p>

I looked away.

He remained quiet, but I could still feel his gaze on me.

_"...What_...**_what is it you want-_**?" I turned back at him.

His face...an expression that I had never seen there before.  
><em><strong>Angry, and twisted.<strong>_

"...?" Suddenly he picked me up.  
>I flinched.<p>

"Sorry if it hurts,  
>but right now we need to get you to a hospital," he said.<p>

He carried me into the hall.  
>"I'll take you to the infirmary first, then I'll go call an ambulance."<p>

This boy...  
>I don't understand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~A step towards Death~<strong>

* * *

><p>I headed towards the infirmary, Kura on my back.<br>She was light, and her breathing was faint.

My heart pounded, and I walked faster.

I felt her hand tightly grip my shirt.  
><em>"...No..."<em> she mumbled.

"...? what is it?", I looked back at her.  
>"<em>No...not the infirmary<em>..." she gripped tighter.

I looked at her crazy.  
>"What are you saying? I think you've lost too much blood."<p>

**"No!"** she shouted, and suprised me.  
>She started coughing.<p>

**"...I...**_I just need to go home is all...I'll be ok after some rest..."_ she breathed.

That's, right.  
>Her parents are probaly the best to handle this...<p>

I stopped walking.  
>"Should I call your house then?"<p>

She shook her head.  
><em>"No. I'll be fine...I just need some rest is all..."<em>, she mumbled.

"You already said tha-...?", I turned back at her.  
>Her eyes were closed.<p>

"Kura!"  
><em>"My house...",<em> she whispered.

"How am I supposed to find your house...?" I asked.  
>"...<em>Amy...she knows...Amy...ask...",<em> her voice faded.

Amy? Who is Amy?

...I looked back at Kura.  
>Her hand still held tightly onto my shirt.<p>

**...Honestly.**  
>Does she have to be so difficult?<p>

Against her wishes, I brought her to the infirmary.  
>Luckily, no one was there, so I layed her in a bed and wrapped her in the sheets.<p>

I closed the curtian around her.  
>Hopefully, no one would find her until I got back.<p>

I ran to the classroom.  
>I knocked on the door twice, and a not-so-friendly teacher greeted my presence.<p>

"All these students...late to my class today...", he grumbled.  
>"...and where have <em>YOU<em> been?"

I froze.  
>I was extremely late to class...and I had no excuse either.<p>

The teacher angrily awaited a reply.  
>My mind raced for a second, then I smiled and looked up with my best poker face on.<p>

"I was running errands for another teacher."  
>"Oh really...?", he gave me a nod.<p>

I sighed. He belived me.  
><strong>"...Which?"<strong>

I looked at him.  
><em>"...What?"<em>

**"I said...**_which?"_  
><strong>Crap...,<strong> I smiled. I didn't know any of the teachers!

"...Uhm,...It was for the school nurse."

"Oh I see", he nodded again. "Ok, come in and take your seat."

I shook my head.  
><em>No, I have someone who needs my help...<em>

"Actually, she just sent me here to get a student for shot records. Is there an Amy in here?"

He grunted. "Amy Nguyen, the nurse needs to see you!"

A girl about the same height as Kura,  
>with shoulder-length chesnut brown hair stood up and walked towards me.<p>

"Aioro-san will show you to the nurse", the Teacher waved us away and closed the door.

_"Come with me, hurry..!"_ I ran towards the infirmary.  
>"Eh...? Why am I going to the nurse? Is it something important?" she ran behind me.<p>

_"Here."_ I stopped infront of the doors and caught my breath.  
><em>"W...why did we run...?"<em> She breathed.

"It doesn't matter, **just go inside!"** I opened the door, and she walked in.

"...It's...dark in here..._what's going on...?",_ she turned and looked at me.  
>I closed the door.<p>

"Listen to me very carefully...," I whispered.

**"I need your help."**

"..W...with what..?" she gave me an uneasy look.  
>"...Kura, she told me to come find you."<p>

Her face changed.  
><strong>"What?<strong> You dragged me out here because of _that_ girl?"

**"I'm leaving!",** she turned around and grabbed the door.

_**"Wait! You can't!"**_ I grabbed her arm.  
>She turned and gave me an empty look.<p>

I had seen that same one before.  
><strong>"I have nothing to do with her- and I don't want to...could you please just let me..."<strong>

What is wrong with all these people...?

I pushed her away from the door, and turned on the light switch.  
>The lights flickered and slowly came on.<p>

"...?...", she looked up.

I walked towards the bed.  
>"Before you decide on your final answer...you should see."<p>

"...?", she looked at me.  
>I flung open the curtians.<p>

The blanket I had wrapped her in now had stains of red.

_"W...what is that?",_ she stepped back.  
>I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.<p>

**"No! Let me go!",** she squirmed.

"You want to know what it is right?" ...I said.  
>She stopped struggling.<p>

"Well take a good look."  
>I unraveled the top of the blanket and Kuras blood stained face showed.<p>

"**...!** _What_..._she's_...**dead...**?", she started shaking.

I shook my head.  
>"No...she fainted. If you don't help me though- she really will be dead."<p>

_"_What..._what do you want...?,_ her voice became weak.

"For god-knows what reasons...Kura does not want to be left here, much less taken to a hospital.  
>She told me she wanted to return home to rest but..."<p>

She nodded. "I see...you don't know where her house is...right?"

I nodded.

She sighed.  
><strong>"Fine<strong>...since it's this serious I will take you."

I breathed in relief.

**"But-!",** she glared at me.  
>"If you so much as tell a living <strong>SOUL<strong> I skipped school to go help that...  
><em>thing<em>, I will hunt you down- and silence you. **Forever."**

"Yeah I get it..."

"Well hurry and get her out of here before someone comes."

I carefully picked Kura up.  
>Amy peeked through the door into the hallway.<p>

She looked back and nodded at me.  
>I followed her carefully and quickly through the building, and we made our way out the back entrance.<p>

"Hey...slow down!", I ran to catch up with her.  
>She continued walking.<p>

_"Hey...!"_ I ran, out of breath.  
>She stopped walking.<p>

**"...Here",** she pointed at a large two-story, brown wooden house.

I looked up.  
>So this is where Kura lives.<p>

I walked up to the door.  
>"Can you open it?"<p>

She sighed, and tried to push open the door.  
>It didn't budge.<p>

"...Locked?", she looked at the door strangely.  
>She reached for her hair, and pulled out a small clip.<p>

She bent it then put it in the lock.  
>The door clicked and opened.<p>

_"...Don't ask me where I learned to do that_", she glared back at me.

"I won't" ,I smiled.  
>...Is she training to be a burgular?<p>

We entered the house into a large white and brown kitchen.

It had everything that you'd basically find in a kitchen...  
>but for some reason, this house was giving off a weird air.<p>

She led me up a flight of stairs, and into a bedroom.  
>"Lay her on the bed", she pointed.<p>

I carefully set Kura down.

"...So this is her house...", I inhaled.  
>"Yes...", Amy looked out the window.<p>

I turned to her.  
>"You sure seem to know alot about Kura, but I've never seen you two hang out before."<p>

She turned and gave me a cold stare.  
>"That...is none of your business."<p>

"It's been ages since I've stepped foot in this house...the air in here is choking me", she said.

_"I'll leave her in your care",_ she started down the stairs.  
><em>"Wha<em>- wait! **Your gonna leave?"** I followed after.

She started putting on her shoes. "Yes. I'm not a welcome guest here," she opened the door.

I watched as she walked out.

She stopped. "Also,...one more thing- don't tell her I came here."

"Just tell her I drew you a map or something", she walked out of sight.

I wonder what their relationship is...?  
>...but she was pretty rude.<p>

At least I'm grateful for her bringing me here, I slammed the door shut.

But...  
><strong>what was I supposed to do?<strong>

I walked upstairs to find Kura still wrapped in the blanket.  
>Carefully, I untied her.<p>

Her face still had a blank, emotionless expression- even when she was unconcious.  
>I touched it, and she flinched.<p>

_It must still hurt, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>~A step towards Death~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When I opened my eyes, I was laying down.<em>

"That bastard-! Even after I told him not to take me to the infirmary-", I got off the bed and fell.

The backstabber, as if right on cue, walked in holding a bowl.  
>"Kura! Your awake?" he quickly came and helped me up.<p>

I snapped. **"I told you not to take me to the-"**  
>He put his hands up in defense.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't! Were at your house!"  
>I got up and pushed him aside.<p>

What? Did he really manage to-  
>I opened the door and walked downstairs.<p>

_It was home..._

**Sort of.**

A wreck of dishes and scattered foods greeted me.

"**WHAAATT THEEE HELLLL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHENN**?" I screamed.

I picked up a bowl.  
>A purple liquid stared from inside it.<p>

His footsteps came running downstairs.  
><em>"I'm sorry I'll clean it I-!"<em>

**"Purple...?"** I stuck my finger in the bowl.  
><strong>"How the <em>hell<em> did you manage that?"** I looked back at him.

He gave me a depressed look.  
>"Yeah I'm kinda new to the cooking thing...", he scratched his head.<p>

"Oh but-!" he ran upstairs, and came back down carrying a bowl.

_"I managed to make some rice!"_ He smiled.

"..." I stared at him.  
><em>"W...what...?",<em> he stared back.

**"You must be really proud of that, huh?",** I smirked.

His smile dissapeared.  
>"To be honest...I was...", he turned red.<p>

I ignored his self-inflicted embaressment, and took a bite of the rice.

"How is it?", he looked.

**"...Overcooked."**

"Arggh!", he scratched his head in frustration.

I patted his shoulder. "It's okay."

He sighed, and gave me a smile.

**"Even with your crappy rice, I'm sure I can make something."** I turned and walked off.

He stood there, still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>~A step <em>closer~<em>**

* * *

><p>I was ordered to sit at the table, and I watched quietly as she turned my "Crappy rice" into Onigiri.<p>

She layed a plate infront of me, and started eating her share.

I picked up one.  
>"Aren't you still hurting?", I looked at her uneasily.<p>

"...I'm fine", she said through small bites.

"I still think you should go to a doctor though", I played with my Onigiri.

She shook her head then swallowed.  
>"No need. I'll just stay home and rest, I'll be fine."<p>

_"You keep saying that...",_ I sighed and took a bite.

We finished eating, and she cleaned up the plates.

"You should go home now", she looked at me.

_"Oh but I was going to wait for your parents, so I could tell them-"_

**"No one is coming",** she said.  
>Huh?<p>

"My parents don't live with me. _I live here by myself."_

"I see..., why is that?"

She gave me a burning glare. **"God your so annoying!"**

"Your never satisfied with the answers I give you...", she crossed her arms.

Ah, she was right.  
>Was I being too nosey?<p>

"Sorry, nevermind", I looked down.

**...**

**Silence.**

_"...just for today..."_

? I looked up.  
>She sat in my lap and placed her head on my shoulder.<p>

My body heated.  
>I could faintly smell shampoo.<p>

_"...just for today..."_ she whispered in my ear.

"_Just for today_**...I will share with you..."**


	9. Those feelings are?

**~Uncontrollable~**

* * *

><p>Just for today...<br>I will share with you...

My mind went numb, the heat of her body slowly transferring over to me.

"..You want to know right? More about me, that is."

"Yeah..." I closed my eyes.

She became silent, then took a deep breath.

"Well, it's true- I live alone.  
>There are alot of reasons for that, which don't concern you."<p>

I felt a stab.  
>There she goes again.<p>

"But I'll just tell you the simple way."

"My parents live seperate.  
>and I choose not to go with either of them."<p>

"None of my relatives wanted to take me in...  
>...neither did I want to be taken in by them."<p>

"So they all agreed they'd pitch in together and send me money to live here."

**"That way, we were all happy."**

Happy?  
>How can that possibly be happy...<p>

We both sat quietly for a moment.  
>Then she finally got up.<p>

"I only told you that today since you helped me..."  
>She turned away.<p>

"Don't get it confused."  
>It doesn't mean i'm going to tell you everything", she crossed her arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Uncontrollable~<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard him laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" I glared.

_"N..nothing!"_  
>"I'm just glad you finally talked to me, is all", he smiled.<p>

Whats with that? I felt weird.

"Anyways, were you planning to sleep in my bed or something?"

**"Whaaat?",** he turned red.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, pervert?"

_"Oh right...",_ he got up.  
>I walked him to the door.<p>

"Well I'll see you later", he started to walk out.  
>"Yeah..", I started to close the door.<p>

Suddenly he moved back in the door.  
><em>"Will I see you tommorow?"<em>

"No, I'll probaly rest for a few days."

"So I guess I won't see you for a bit then?"  
>I nodded.<p>

He stared at me.

"What is it? Did you have something else to say?", I said.

He scratched his head, and looked away.  
>"...I'll...you..." ,he mumbled.<p>

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me.  
>His lips were soft.<p>

"I'll see you...", he turned and the door closed.

**What was that...?**

I touched my lips.  
><em>Why did it make<em> _my heart...?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Uncontrollable~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kura remained true to her words.<br>She was absent for most of the week.

**When Friday came, she appeared.**  
>Late, but at she came.<p>

_The guys give her funny looks._  
><em>The girls give her disgusted stares.<em>

Amy, who I had talked to only once...  
>Didnt look with the same eyes as the rest of the girls- rather,<br>she didn't look at all.

The girl with dark green hair, "Midori".  
>Gave off the most hate.<p>

I snapped back to reality.  
><strong>Kuras eyes stared at me.<strong>

"Oh morning,... good to see you," I forced a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>~Uncontrollable~<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at his face.<br>The smile he pasted on it made it look stupid.

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it.  
>I took my seat quietly.<p>

He slammed his head on his desk. **What was he doing?**

I saw his ear turn red.  
><strong>How dumb<strong>, I laughed to myself.

Whats there to be embaressed for?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As usual, during lunch we sat under the Willow Tree.

He was unusually quiet.

**No annoying questions.**  
><strong>No Stupid remarks.<strong>

He didn't even text on his phone.

_"Are you dying or something?"_ I scanned him for answers.

"...Huh...what?", he looked up.  
>We locked eyes.<p>

He quickly looked back down at his food.  
>I threw some of my fried egg at him.<p>

"HEY!" I yelled.

He pulled the egg out his hair. "What did I do?"

"It's _RUDE_ to not look at the person who's talking to you."

_"I don't think you of all people can say that...;"_ he mumbled.

**"What was that?"** I snapped.

"Nothing!"

"Just what exactly is wrong with you? Besides the usual stuff."

He played with his food.

"You haven't looked at me almost all day.  
>Did I do something wrong? Or have you become like the rest of them?"<p>

_"No!",_ he jumped.  
>He turned red, and sat back down.<p>

"It's just I...at your house..", he scratched his head.

I took a bite of my egg.  
>"<strong>Your regretting it.<strong> _Don't worry_,_ It didn't happen_."

I finished my fried egg, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Uncontrollable~<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched her go.<p>

_That wasn't it..._  
>It wasn't.<p>

She had totally passed it off.  
>But, I hadn't exactly made myself clear.<p>

I scratched my head.

**Why does it have to be so difficult?**

The sky outside became orange, signaling the end of the day.  
>I walked to my locker to get my shoes.<p>

A shoe dropped.  
>I picked it up and handed it to it's owner.<p>

She looked back at me shocked.

**"You?",** we both pointed.

"Amy? Your locker is next to mine?"

She nodded, slowly.  
>"Usually I have practice, so we don't see eachother I guess."<p>

Kura's figure flashed through the exit.  
><em>"Ah- ..."<em> I reached out my hand.

Amy gave me a hard stare.  
>"...You like her don't you?", she put on one shoe.<p>

"_Yeah I-_ ...**What**?" I turned to her.

"I knew it", she said.  
>"It's written like <strong>'stupid'<strong>, all over your face."

"You too...?  
>Are you in conspiracy with her to make me stupid?"<p>

She paused, then put on her other shoe.

"Your getting yourself in deeper shit than you realize."

**"What?"** I glared.

"Don't say I didnt warn you, but most choose to move forward and find happiness."

**"In your case**, _...you have to walk through hell to get there first."_  
>She turned away.<p>

"Your going to hurt. But realize you wont be the only one."

_The sunset burned red._


	10. Suprise Plans, and One's Hesitation

**Saku:** Sorry guys for the late release!  
>Been busy during most of summer, not to mention I went out of state...then there's also school coming up. But <em>Alas<em>, I never forget my readers. To make up for it- here's a grand spakin' **2 NEW** **chapters!** Thanks for not givin up on me guys. I hope you will see it through to the end3

* * *

><p><strong>~Suprise Plans and One's hesitation~<strong>

* * *

><p>Early morning 7:30 The sun was blaring, the heat I could not stand.<p>

The tree, to my suprise, didn't burst into flames.

8:00 classes begun.

**_...A field trip?_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Suprise Plans and One's hesitation~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"A field trip"<strong>, Sensei repeated again.

The class stood silent.

It was rare, in highschool, to have field trips.

**"Field trip?"** A student echoed back.  
>"<strong>Yes<strong>, _**a field trip**_", Sensei said slightly annoyed.

"What for?", a girl raised her hand.

"Our class is going to a camp over in Hokkaido for 3 days and nights.  
>Were going to observe the wildlife there, and when we come back we will compare them to the wildlife found here."<p>

I looked at Kura. She stared foward, unresponsive.

**"Any questions?"**

A girl raised her hand.  
>"So were all going camping? <strong>Together."<strong>

"Yes, but not in tents or in the middle of the woods like your probaly imagining."

"During the day we will be outside hiking on trails,  
>"During the night we will light a campfire and enjoy ourselves by the cabins."<p>

The class warmed up to the idea.  
>The room was filled with loud talking.<p>

I looked back again, at Kura.

**Still, no response.**

Our Biology class ended and I managed to catch up with Kura down the hall.

"A field trip, huh? Are you excited?"

She kept walking.

"So what are you going to pa-"

She turned around.  
><em>"I'm not going."<em>

"What? But how could you pass up something like this?"

**"I won't go and thats final."**  
>She turned back around and walked off.<p>

_What the hell?_

I saw a familiar girl standing around the corner, watching her go.

**"Amy?",** I walked up to her.  
>Her eyes lingered on Kura.<p>

"I don't understand.  
>You only look at her from not just talk to her?"<p>

"No, you **don't** understand", she shook her head.  
>She turned her attention toward me, a serious look plastered on her face.<p>

"Don't try talking her into going. It's better if she doesn't."

"I don't care, you only say that because your like everyone else."

Her expression blanked.  
><em>"Your right, I am like everyone else."<em>

"**But let me tell you something",** she walked up to my face.

**"Kura has not attended any field trips since the beginning of middle school."**

"So?" I glared.

"Let's just say all the ones she _**did**_ go to, the last one in particular, _was not a memorable one for her."_

She walked ahead to class.

The teacher lectured, but I could not hear him.

My mind was spinning.

_What could have happened?_  
>I wanted to know.<p>

My eyes kept dancing to the back of my head, trying to get a look at Kura.

I forced them back forward.  
><em><strong>Would she think I was being nosey again?<strong>_

She had just opened up to me a bit...  
>If I dug any deeper than I was supposed to, she might shut me out.<p>

A small headache raged inside my brain.

* * *

><p><strong>~Suprise Plans and one's hesitation~<strong>

* * *

><p>For half the day, I was at peace.<br>No one bothered me.

The students ignored me as usual, it was fine.

Midori, who had been a ghost around school lately also didn't bother me.

At lunch under the tree,

**the only ass on the entire campus,**

turned my peaceful mood... into a raging cyclone.

**"I want you to go."**

I stopped in the middle of eating, my mouth full of noodles.

I looked up at him.

**"What?"**

"Come to the field trip."

If I wasn't hungry, I would've thrown my noodles in his face.

I swallowed.  
>"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"<p>

He frowned.  
>"Stop being so damn sarcastic all the time, and just listen to me for once!"<p>

I blinked.

**"Excuse me**, Im going to pretend u didnt just say that, _before _I kill you."  
>I resumed eating my noodles.<p>

He sat down next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Suprise Plans and one's hesitation~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look, I know...your not a people person...but..."<br>I scratched my head.

_How should I say this?_  
>"Well, I heard you haven't had to many good memories from field trips."<p>

She stopped eating and gave me an evil glare.

_Shit,_ _did I mess up?_

**"Where did you hear that?"**

"It's not important", I waved my hand quickly.  
>"All I'm trying to say is, it could be fun. You won't be all alone this time."<p>

I opened my mouth.  
><em>I'm here.<em>

? Huh ?  
>Why didn't those words come out?<p>

She got up.  
>"I don't know what you talking about.<p>

I am **_always_. _Always._ Alone."**

I watched her image fade.

_**I'm here.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Suprise Plans and one's hesitation~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kura avoided talking to me throughout the day.<p>

It bothered me a bit,  
>but wasn't she usually this way?<p>

The sun started to dip down and we headed to our lockers,  
>signaling the end of the day.<p>

I saw Kura in the corner of the room.

She quickly put on her shoes, and started to briskly walk away.

I struggled to quickly put on my shoes.  
>I ran and grabbed her arm before she could get away.<p>

**"Kura."**

She looked at me.  
><em>"You...<em>**What is it?"**

I looked her straight in the eyes.  
><strong>"Tommorow. <em>Come."<em>**

She stared back silently for a moment, then pulled her arm away.  
>She turned and I watched her walk out of sight.<p>

I felt anxiety rush to me.

"She'll come...", I reassured myself.

**"So you decided to go against me?"**

I turned.  
>No one was there.<p>

A strand of chesnut brown hair stuck out of the wall.

The owner, came around the corner.

"Amy..."

"Your going to regret it", she shook her head.

"I have nothing to regret.  
>Even if it's a bad experience she's had before <em>I<em>-"

**"You'll what?"**

Silence hung.

A small laugh pierced the air.

"Whats so funny?" I was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"_This_..._this is intresting_."

I could feel myself burn up.  
>"<em>Intresting?<em> You treat everything as if it's a game to you...!"

**"It is."**  
>She stretched.<p>

"You, an outsider. Who doesn't know anything, thinks he can change a girl like that so easily."

"You- who don't know anything at all."  
>"Nothing more than a <strong>blind fool.<strong>"

The same things I had heard before.

But...her words stung.  
>I clenched my fist.<p>

**"Your point?"**

_"I don't know really either..."_  
>Her voice faded.<p>

I looked at her.  
>Her gaze followed the orange sky.<p>

"But people may be suprised.  
>Just because he is a fool, he is not clouded with things such as <em>"knowing<em>".

"His judgement... **will remain pure..."**

She looked back at me, the sunset still reflected in her eyes.

"So, what will you do?"  
>"Will you dive in head first, and taint yourself to fully understand?"<p>

"And are you prepared for the consequence?"

I opened my mouth, but air flowed out.

_"Of course your not."_  
>She laughed.<p>

**"But I'm going to humor you."**  
>She placed her hand on my shoulder.<p>

_**"Let's see what you can do."**_

Amy, along with her words, faded away.

_Later,..._ I would come to regret not listening to her words.


	11. Hokkaido's Starry Nights

**~Hokkadio's staryy nights.~**

* * *

><p>The darkness that surrounded my mind, faded everything away.<p>

I knew, that outside of this darkness was a powerful light.

It called to me, but I rejected it with all my might.

_But, eventually I would have to accept it..._

**I opened my eyes.**

The light from outside burned against my window.

Lazily, I rolled out of bed.  
>I slid open the window and looked down at the town.<p>

It was morning, but the streets were calm.  
>I wished it was always this way.<p>

I walked down stairs, and saw mail had been pushed through the mail slot.

_**'To the Parents of: ...'**_

Was labeled in big letters across the front.  
>Probaly from the school, I opened it.<p>

**I read the letter.**

'Dear Guardians,

Nakashimi Eruna's Class 1-A, and _'s Class of 1-B,  
>will be taking a 3 day 3 night, trip to Hokkaido to study wildlife.<br>We will be staying at a designated camp, and the trip will be funded by the school. We leave at 9:30 a.m on Thursday morning. If you have any objections to your child attending, please keep your child at home and do not send them to school."

**Thank you once again,**  
><em>Principal T.<em>

_The trip._  
>I had forgot about it completely.<p>

I looked at the time.  
>I could make it, but I would have to hurry.<p>

My mind processed.  
><strong><em>I didn't even want to go anyways.<em>**

Without a thought more, I placed the letter on the kitchen counter.

I bent down and started shifting through the cabinets.

**Aha.**  
>I pulled out a pan.<p>

I fetched some eggs from the fridge, and seasoning from the spice drawer.

_Breakfast sounded like a much better Idea to me._

Now all I needed was a bowl to mix the eggs in.  
>I searched around.<p>

I found a small green bowl.

_(Flashbacks)_

**"What the _hell_ is this?"**

(Sticks finger in bowl)

**"Why is it purple!"**

(Turns and yells)

_**"What did you do!"**_

(Bows and laughs)

**_"Sorry!_** _I was trying to make something..."_

I blinked.

**_Why was I remebering that now?_**  
>My eyes lingered back to the letter on the counter.<p>

I walked over and picked it up.  
><em>Am I really...?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Hokkadio's staryy nights.~<strong>

* * *

><p>The bus had arrived, and we all began loading our things.<p>

**"Oh my, your face looks might' scary~",** someone whistled.

_"Oh does it?"_ I touched my face.

**"**Wait**- what?" **I turned.

**"Oh how rude of me",** a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes grinned at me.

**"The Namez Kiro Willams, from class 1-B. An' you are?"**

"I'm, Aioro Hidoru, class 1-A"

He threw his belongings into the bus.  
>"Well nice meetin' ya <strong><em>Aidoru<em>**, let's have fun on the trip **_'kay?"_**

He smiled, and boarded the bus.

**"Its 'Aioro'..."**

People continued loading and boarding the bus.

Time was running out.  
>I stared up the road as hard as i could.<p>

_Kura_...you'll come... _won't you?_

"**Aioro!** **Your the last one. Hurry up and get on**", Sensei yelled.

I sighed.

As I boarded the bus, I took one last glance at the road.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hokkadio's staryy nights~<strong>

* * *

><p>My legs moved fast.<br>In my mind, there was no thought.

I could just feel myself rushing.

_"Is this really that important?"_

I still hadn't answered that question before rushing out the door.

Cars flew past, people flew past.

**All I knew was that I had to hurry.**

I made a sharp turn around the corner.  
>The school came into sight, and I saw the bus parked out front.<p>

No one was outside the bus.  
>Except one lone person, who turned and slowly got on.<p>

I saw a flash of blue hair.

I could feel my lips move.  
><strong>"Aio-"<strong>

The doors closed and the bus whirred to life.  
>My legs slowed.<p>

I was tired, and out of breath.

I looked at the window of the bus.  
>The class watched in amusement.<p>

Midori smiled at me from the window.

Her mouth moved.  
><strong>'How sad'<strong>

I saw Aioro walking to his seat.  
><em>Look outside.<em>

He sat in his seat, and closed his eyes.

**The bus whirred again.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Hokkadio's staryy nights.~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey.<em>

_You want to know_..._more about me right?_

**She wasn't gonna come.**  
>I felt a stab.<p>

Suddenly, I didn't wanna go either.  
>I stood up.<p>

_"Sensei wait I-"_  
>I looked outside.<p>

A girl was standing outside the bus.

_It couldn't be-_  
><strong>"Sensei! Stop the bus!"<strong>

**"What are you doing? Get back in your seat-"**

I rushed to the front of the bus and opened the door.

She stood there, emotionless, expressionless- but she was there.

"Kura...you came...", I sighed.  
>Relief flooded my entire body.<p>

"Come on, get on the bus!" I motioned.

She stepped forward, then hesitated.

"**Its okay**" I reached out my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hokkadio's staryy nights.~<strong>

* * *

><p>He helped me quickly onto the bus, despite some of the dirty looks he got for it.<p>

I collapsed into the seat, tired.

In each row, 3 seats were put next together.

I wasn't too glad to have to sit next to people for the long bus ride from Sapporo to Hokkaido.

The one in the aisle seat looked like he wanted to kill himself.

_I wouldn't mind hopping on the same train either_, I thought.

I stared out the window at the sky.  
>It looked like it was going to rain...<p>

Rain always made me sleepy, I yawned as if to prove myself right.

_I could just fall asleep right here..._  
><strong>but there was something annoying.<strong>

I could feel a pair of eyes on the back of my head.

_Was that idiot staring at me...?_

**Yeah,... It had to be him.**

Just Ignore it, I thought and began to close my eyes.

**...**

_He was still staring at me._

**GODDDD-**  
>I snapped open my eyes and turned my head.<p>

**"Whoa ther'!",** he jumped back.

A boy with Blonde hair and Ice blue eye's stared back at me.

**I blinked.**

"**Ah**,..._sorry fer' wakin' yah...",_ He smiled and scratched his head.

A "Wtf" look wiped across my face.

"**Ha ha**, _what a funny face yer' makin' there!"_

My face twisted further.

**"Your probaly thinkin'- who the fuck am I aren't you?**

I shook my head.

_"It's written all over yer' face",_ He laughed.

**Caught...,** I looked down.

"Well, my namez Kiro Willams", he pointed to himself.

"An' I probaly look strange to you because I'm from the states-  
><strong>the United states.<strong>

New york to be exact, even though you probaly dun' know where the hell i'm talkin' about.

_An' my talkin' might be a bit strange to yah', because i'm english..._

"Ah! I'm just babblin' on an' on..., **so you**?", he looked towards me.

...

_**"Your supposed to introduce yourself next**_", he smiled.

"**I know**, _I'm not stup-..."_

"_Oh!_ **You finally talked**?", he grinned.

Dammit. That was his goal all along wasn't it?

"My name is Kura, and all I have to say is **stay away from me**."  
>I turned my head towards the window.<p>

He whistled and leaned back in his seat.  
><strong>"My, my<em>,<em> _quite_ a sour one we got here."**

I ignored his comment, and watched the rain pour from the sky.

He said nothing more to me for the rest of the bus ride to Hokkaido,  
>and for that- <em>I was grateful.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Hokkadio's staryy nights.~<strong>

* * *

><p>We arrived late to the camp, somewhere around 9:00p.m.<p>

The classes piled off the the bus, sore, and cramped from sitting.

Class 1-B's Sensei yelled at his students to unload quickly.

Ours did the same.  
><strong>"Everyone hurry and unload their gear, then form a group here!"<strong>

The students up front handed people in the back their bags.

I saw someone pick up my bag and I reached out my hand for it.  
><em>It suddenly flew to the wet floor.<em>

**"Oops."**

I looked up.  
>Even though it was dark, I could feel disgust.<p>

Midori, _who had suprisingly left me alone lately_ was rearing her ugly head.

"**_My, My,_** _that was **quite** a nasty thing to do ther'._..", someone picked up my bag.

I looked up.

"**Well,** _it's only a lil' damp_, _it'll dry_", he patted it and handed it to me.

...whats wrong with this guy...

**"An' you!",** he crossed his arms and turned to Midori.

"**That's quite rude.** _Where I'm from that'll get you beat up."_

_"Tsk",_ she gave him a dirty look and walked off.

**"Tha' nerve!",** he shook his head.

Someone's hand touched my shoulder.  
>I moved away and looked back.<p>

"Kura? **Is that you?"**

_"Yeah..."_

"Well we need to join the group over by Sensei. She's gonna divide us up for the cabins."

I nodded and followed.

I glanced back over my shoulder at the strange guy, but he just smiled, waved, and headed towards his class.

_Sensei's voice was loud._

**"The cabins have two main area's."**

**The girl's will be housed In the Second side cabin area, The boy's in the first.**

**A list is posted on each cabin door with the names of the occupants on it.**  
><strong>Find the cabin with your name on the list.<strong>

**In 15 minutes meet in the middle of camp around the fire for Lunch."**

She waved us on towards the cabins, and the girls headed towards the right, and boy's towards the left.

I found the cabin with my name on it.

My eye's scrolled down to the three other names on the list.

**Amy Tran**  
><strong>Hina Obari <strong>  
><strong>Lilian Huang<strong>

I didn't know who Lilian was, **but** **Amy**- _would be in the same cabin as me?_

_Not to mention with Hina, one of the Obari twins._

God was not making it easy for me, was he?

As I started to unpack my things, Hina wandered in.

A dark Aura seemed to surround her. Without a word, she stumbled over to one of the bunks.

She threw her bag on the bed, and stared at it, as if it was supposed to unpack itself.

After a moment or two, she seemed to take notice of me.  
><em><strong>"Disgusting...",<strong>_ she mumbled.

"**Not only are me and Hima in seperate cabins**, but i'm stuck with _**you**_..."  
>I gave her a dirty look.<p>

She said nothing more, and walked out of the cabin.

_Thankfully_, _Hina was the more verbal twin._

Seconds later, Amy walked in.  
>Without a word, she threw her bag on the bunk above Hina's, and left.<p>

**I should probaly leave too.**  
>I zipped up my bag and left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hokkadio's staryy nights.~<strong>

* * *

><p>The huge campfire lighted up the night.<p>

People were talking, eating and enjoying themselves.

_So these people could be like this too, huh?_

Someone quitely sat next to me.

"Isn't this nice?", I sighed.

She nodded, then finished off her smore.

"I'm glad you came, I thought you really weren't gonna come..."

"I didn't think I was either..."  
>She got up and walked away from the campfire.<p>

What was she doing?  
>I followed her through some tree's and into a opening.<p>

A large lake.  
>The Moon and the stars reflected in the water.<br>Fireflies danced around like a light show.

I started to take it in.  
>Kura kneeled down by the water.<p>

She clapped her hands, and turned towards me.  
>When she opened her hands, A firefly flew out towards the sky.<p>

She looked towards me for a response, and the moon shone against her.

**"Beautiful...",** I mumbled.

She nodded and turned back towards the lake.

_If only she knew I was talking about her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Midori<em>**

* * *

><p><em>As much as I wanted to,<em>  
><strong>I couldn't move.<strong>

**I didn't run up and push her into the lake,**  
><em>as bad as I wanted to.<em>

**But it hurt to watch them together**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahh...isn't that cute?"<strong>

She spun around.

_**"You...!"**_  
><em>"<em>When did u get there!"

"_You know_, **_I didn't think you were this much of a stalker...",_** I shrugged.

**"Shhh! Keep your voice down!",** she pulled my arm.

_"What? You dun' wan't them to hear?",_ I smirked.

**"Shut up asshole.** _You very well know I don't_," she glared.

She released my arm.  
>"Since your <em><strong>new<strong>_ around here... I'll explain to you how it works"

_"Kura,_ _Is **Trash**_- _you hear_?  
><strong>She'll ruin your life.<strong> Stay away from her, or things will become **real** unhappy for you."

Ahh I see how it was.  
><em>"Funny<em>, she told me to stay away from her too", I laughed.

**"But now I can see..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Midori<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Who did he think he was?<em>

I blinked and his body appeared right infront of me.

He raised back his arm, and I flinched.  
><strong>If he think's he can hit me and get away with it he's-<strong>

...  
><strong>...?<strong>

I opened my eyes.

His hand glided gently through my hair.

He smiled and walked off.

My body stood frozen in place.  
><strong><em>His smile...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Saku:<br>**"_...What is the secret behind Kiro's smile?"_ **(Please try again.)**  
><em><br>"...Will Kura ever become nice?"_ **(Signs point to no.)**  
><em><br>...Will Midori ever stop being a bitch_? **(Chances unlikely.)**

**"..."**

_**"...Can I have a cookie?" **_(No.)

**"GAWD! STUPID MAGIC 8 BALL"** -Flings at wall-

... xD sorry guys. I just had to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks.<strong> Look forward to the next chapter. **_Cookies for ALL!_**


	12. Exploration Desperation Perspiration?

~Exploration. Desperation. Perspiration?~

* * *

><p>It was early.<br>I cannot tell you what time, But it was early.

We nearly suffered heart-attacks when Sensei burst into our Cabin, screaming into a megaphone-

**"WAKE UP, WAKE UPPP, GETT DRESSSSEDDD!"**

Already, I was regretting this trip.

While I mentally butchered myself with this thought,  
>I got dressed and gathered with the rest of the class at the campfire.<p>

The two teachers leading this miraculous exepidition,  
>explained our instructions.<p>

We were to go Hiking on a Trail in assigned groups and document any findings of wildlife there.

I waited for my name to be placed into a group.

_Why did I come here again...?_

**"And the next group... "**

"Aioro Hidoru"  
>"Midori Yowake"<br>"Kiiro Williams"

_...and..._

**"Kura Ikari"**

My head snapped out of my thoughts.

**Midori?** Midori, would be in _**MY**_ group, hiking with _**ME**_, up into the **_WOODS_?**

**I didn't like this one bit**,... my stomach churned.  
>I glanced around to see If I could get a glimpse of her.<p>

There were too many people.  
>I managed to pick Aioro out of the crowd.<p>

After everything was set up and announced, everyone seperated into their groups.

Aioro came over with a concerned look.  
>"<strong>Are<strong>..._**you okay with this**_?"

"Okay with _what_?" I answered plainly.

"With...Midori in our group...,_you two are like oil and water_."

This time, I couldn't disagree.

We all gathered together in one spot, and I kept a particular eye on Midori.

Strangely, she showed no interest in me, but her eyes quickly darted to the blonde forigener from time to time. He only smiled.

**...I trusted neither of them.**

Aioro soon returned with a map, squiggled on it our route and about how long it would take us to get there. We grabbed our things, and headed up the mountain.

We had made it up the trail.

Nothing had gone wrong yet, but they say those who count their eggs before they hatch end up with dead chickens.

_...OK._  
>So maybe no one says that- but I do.<p>

**Dead chickens.**

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, I noticed something strange.

I stopped. "_Hey_...haven't we passed this before?"

Everyone stopped and looked around.  
>"Mmmm...<em>'now that ya' mention it<em>...", Kiiro bent over and observed a tree.

"_No_..._I don't think we have_...", Aioro squinted at the map.  
>We all huddled around him for a look.<p>

"See...we passed the bear river a while ago...,so we should be somewhere around this landmarker now", He pointed at the map.

"Landmarker?" Midori pointed at the map.  
><em>"This one?<em> _The rock that's carved like a fish?"_

Aioro nodded.  
>"<em>Erm<em>',..._well_...I don't see anythin' that looks like a fish around here", Kiiro scratched his head.

Aioro made a quick circle.  
><strong>"Impossible..."<strong> ,he flipped the map, and squinted.

Kiiro sighed. **"**Just admit it Aidoru**, _we're dead ass lost."_**

He paused and intensely stared at the map in his hands for another moment.  
>The he turned around, and miraculously exclaimed: <strong>"Guys.<strong> _Were lost."_

**No shit sherlock.**  
>I glared at him.<p>

Midori instead, glared at me.  
>Most likely she was blaming me for not noticing earlier, and for it happening in the first place.<p>

_Trust me, if I knew he his sense of direction was shit, I would have never let him lead us around._

_"So what are we gonna do?"_ Midori unhappily crossed her arms.  
>"<strong>I will not<strong> be stuck in the middle of the woods with a** creepy blonde pervert,** **and an**_** ugly troll."**_

_I just love how she didnt include blue eyes in her sentence._

"Well Sensei gave us her number incase something like this happened right?  
>It should be as simple as calling her...", he opened his phone.<p>

There was a long pause, and we watched as he stared at his phone, frozen and unresponseless.

I sighed. **"I don't think you can call her with your mind, genius."**

He shook his head.  
><strong>"No..."<strong>

I was getting agitated.  
>"No, <em>what?"<em>

**"No signal."** We all moaned.

He turned towards Kiiro,  
>"Try your phone, maybe it'll have some signal."<p>

Kiiro shook his head in despair.  
>"My phone don't work here, it only works in America."<p>

_"What kinda stupid phone works in only one place?"_ Midori screeched.

Kiiro shrugged.  
>"It's not like I have a bunch of relatives here. What use do I have for a cell phone?"<p>

Midori shut up.  
><strong>Point proven.<strong>

Aioro looked up. "Well it's still light out. If we keep moving, we should be able to find our way back", he started towards the tree's.

I grabbed his arm.  
><em>"Wait."<em>

He turned around with a puzzled look.

"If we keep moving, we might just end up getting ourselves more lost...

"..._especially with you leading the way_..." I mumbled.

**"I heard that",**he frowned.  
>"Your right, but if we stand here and do nothing- it's possible no one will find us and we'd have spent a whole day lost in the woods."<p>

He was also right.  
>We looked at eachother, unsure of what to do.<p>

Kiiro broke the silence.  
><em>"Well I know one thing for sure<em>,- I don't want Aidoru's_ ass_ leading me around any further...  
>he'll just get us <strong>more<strong> lost."

Aioro made a face of someone who got slapped.  
>It may have hurt his pride, but the three of us agreed we wanted to survive.<p>

Midori, and her superiority complex jumped at the chance.  
><strong>"I'll lead",<strong> she crossed her arms and looked at us as if she had already been voted president.

**_"I'll die before I let that happen",_ **I crossed my arms to match hers, and we eached glared eachother down.

"**Well I feel the same way about you leading**, _so what do you propose we do?"_ she swung her arm angrily.

I looked in the direction her arm had swung.  
>It pointed dead at the foriegner.<p>

I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Midori.  
>Her eye's opened wide and her mouth just as equally, as she squealed <strong>"HIM?<strong> You want that **_weirdo_** to lead?"

_**Ahem.**_ The proclaimed weirdo grunted, obviously not amused with this accusation.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why the hell are we letting <em>HIM<em> lead!",**Midori parroted for about the zillionth time.

The look on anyone's face could tell we were all sick of her bitching, _but Midori_- _as usual_,  
>was oblivious to when her opinon was unwanted.<p>

_It had been an hour since we had gotten lost, and an hour of getting nowhere._

Tall Tree's surrounded all around us, making it impossible to tell _right from left_ or _left from right_,  
><em>which way we had came from<em>, _which way we had already been_, and_ which way we were_ **_headed_.**

_Yet we all walked one direction_, _without much choice.  
><em>We confided in our "leader"- but more in some dumb luck we'd bump into another group somewhere.

_The sky had begun to turn orange_, _and the tall tree's_, which had been fighting the light all morning, rustled in the wake of their victory- _as they fought back the weakening suns rays._

Kiiro stopped.  
>We slowed behind him, unsure of what was going on.<p>

**"It's no use", **he shook his head.  
><em>"It's gonna get dark soon, and I ain't walkin' around no woods in the dark."<em>

We all exchanged weary looks, but came to the smartest decision we had probaly made all day.

**Set up camp.**

We rushed into our bags and fumbled to put together the tent and build a fire,  
>as the remaining light outside became dimmer and dimmer.<p>

I made a ring of stones as the base of the firepit, while Aioro and Kiiro fought over who could better pitch the tent.

_Finally,_ they decided to split the work, and in no time the tent had risen.

After about 5 minutes, Kiiro seemed to take notice of something.

"Hey, where's Minori? She should've been back with the firewood by now."

"It's **Midori**", Aioro corrected.  
><em>"Does this guy ever get anyones name right...?"<em> I heard him grumble to himself.

I small smile tugged at the left side of my lip.

Aioro paused for a moment.  
><strong>"Maybe she got lost-..."<strong>

**_"_**_That would just **make my day**"_, I chuckled.

He paused again and gave me a dissaproving look.

"**_Okay okay_**, we'll go look for the brat...", I stood up.  
>"But we can barely see anything now, how are we supposed to find her?"<p>

He carefully considered this, then as if he had been struck with genius, he reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight.

I moaned.  
><strong>This guy had an answer for everything.<strong>

Before he could even turn on the flashlight, a loud piercing scream echoed through the tree's.

**_"Shit...",_ **Kiiro cursed under his breath.

I did not share his reaction, and I was only met with the sweet thought of Midori getting eaten by a bear.

But it was soon melted away as I was forced to run to the rescue of someone I would rather not save.

_Following the direction the scream came from_, we found Midori on the floor, with a look of horror on her face.

**"Are you okay?",** Aioro bent down and began examining her.

_**"I...Ie...",** _she stuttered.

Kiiro gave her a strange look.  
><em>"What happened? What is it?"<em>

**"I-It was th-there...",** she pointed straight ahead.  
>Aioro nodded to himself as to verify there was no harm, then he got up to examine the area where she was pointing.<p>

_"What was there?"_ Kiiro asked.

**"I-..._I don't know_...",** she shook her head.  
><em>"<strong>It was giant and furry<strong>,...**with scary eyes**... **and it growled at me**..."_

I rolled my eye's. Sounded to me like she was starring in a documentary for bigfoot.

"Doesn't look like it's still hanging around here", Aioro scanned the area.

"But there was _definitely_ something there!", Midori squeaked.  
><em><strong>"You have to believe me!"<strong>_

Classic tv documentary line #2, I once again rolled my eyes.

"I believe you", Aioro said.

I gave him an **"Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?"** look, and he motioned towards a bush.

_"Look",_ he said.  
>"There's a bunch of snapped twigs here".<p>

I was getting annoyed with this circus parade.  
>"Honestly, <em><strong>anything<strong> _could've caused that", I snatched the flashlight from his hand.

He gave me a suprised look, but I ignored it and marched my way back towards the direction of our camp.

He quickly helped Midori on her feet and followed.

Kiiro who I hadn't thought much of till now, seemed to have a grasp of our **TRUE** situation, and bent down to pick up a good amount of wood, making sure to follow closely behind.

_I thought a bit better of him for that._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at camp,<strong> our fire was now roaring.

One less thing to worry about, but soon more worries took it's place.

Midori, apparently in shock from her "encounter" earlier, had huddled herself in a ball near the fire,  
>her lips shut as if with a wax seal.<p>

**I liked her much better this way.**

_Like her?..._ I think the hunger was getting to me.  
>My stomach grumbled, and like a disease- it spread to the rest of us.<p>

They were soon holding their stomaches and fiddling their hands.

Well they could sit there and do that, _but I-_ was going to eat.

I got up and shuffled towards my bag, and rummaged through it until I pulled out my cup ramen out of the food I packed, just for occasions like this.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning down on me, and I quickly turned around with an irritated,"What?"

Aioro responded first.  
><strong>"How are you gonna make that without hot water?"<strong>

Kiiro looked as if he had wanted to ask the same question, and Midori only gave me a sour look before returning to her traumatized state.

**"Watch.** _Maybe you'll learn something",_ I said as I pulled out a bottle of water and walked back over to the fire.

They watched intently as I poured the water in the container of ramen, closed it, then held the container over the fire.

**Kiiro facepalmed**.  
>Aioro let out a dumbfounded <strong><em>"Oh".<em>**

_"It might take a while, but slow food is better than no food."_  
>In response I heard the boy's stomachs growl, and I could feel a drop of sweat run down my face.<p>

**"...Neither of you has food do you?"**  
>They both quickly shook their heads.<p>

I gave out an exhausted sigh, and I carefully considered all odds.

I was better with them dead than alive, just incase something happened.  
>Semi-content with the terms of using them for bear-bait later, I turned to them and held up one finger.<p>

_"Ichi",_ I raised one finger.  
>You can take <strong>ONE<strong> thing from my bag each to eat.

_**"Arigato!",**_ they both raced towards my bag.

I glanced towards Midori, who took no intrest in me or what I had offered.

I shrugged and turned my attention back towards my ramen, which was coming along nicely.

I had no interest in offering anything to her, and she had no intention of taking anything I offered.

_These line's we drew long ago._

* * *

><p><em>With something in<em> **_(most of)_** our stomaches, we attempted to sort out sleeping arrangements.

We only had one large tent, which pissed me off _(I liked solitude),_ and If Midori was as well- she didn't give on to it.

We each split up and found ourselves a tree to change behind into spare clothes we had brought along.

_Like in any bad situation,_ the guys grouped on one side and the girls on the other- to avoid any uncessary **_"suprises"_** after the trip.

Of course, something that was so simple to execute became a chore, when Midori- _who seemed to have regained all-_ **_or rather some_,** _**of her fighting spirit**_- _started to play the role of a walking man in a wheelchair._

Just as my head hit my sleeping bag, I heard Midori's annoying voice.

_"I'm scared..."_

**...My ass.**  
>I rolled over, ignoring her fake bitching, and tried desperately to fall asleep.<p>

**"Don't be.** I'm sure it ain't around here anymore", Kiiro said.  
>"<strong><em>And If he is-<em>** _(Cracking Knuckles)...**I'll beat the hell out of it!"**_

_Was that supposed to be reassuring?,_ I wondered to myself.

**"_I don't know_**...I_ don't think I'll be able to fall asleep tonight_", she whimpered.

**Please God,** _send whatever animal you can find-_  
>A wolf...<em>hell, -I'll even take Bigfoot, If he exists<em>, to come and eat her!, I begged.

_Then God, as if to stomp on my prayer, made the most outrageous request I'd ever heard._

**"Kiiro,_ do you mind switching places with me...?",_** Midori batted her eyes.

He hesitated, and exchanged a short glance behind him with Aioro.  
>"Well, <em>is that really a good idea...?"<em>

**"I don't mind",** he shrugged.  
>I 360'ed and around and looked at him in disbelief.<p>

_Was he still buying her cheap sob story?_

Kiiro who seemed to feel pressured, got up reluctantly and traded places with Midori.

The only benefit I saw in this was I didn't have to sleep next to Midori.  
><em>We might have killed eachother in our sleep.<em>

_"Hope ya don't mind",_ Kiiro gave a semi-shy smile.  
>I gave him a disregarding look, and turned my back to him.<p>

_I didn't want to look at him all night_, **and even more so-** _I didn't want to look at Midori try and slither her way into Aioro's sleeping bag._

Just before I fell asleep, I heard Midori's voice whisper:

_"Thank you, I feel much safer now"._

**I went to sleep feeling empty.**

* * *

><p><em>When I awoke,<em> the feeling was still there.

I passed it off as bad ramen, and helped everyone pack up our **"camp".**

**_"Are we all set?"_** Aioro looked towards me.

My head swiveled away from his gaze.  
><em>...Why did I do that?<em>

Midori, who thought she was being adressed answered with a,**"Yup!" **then turned towards me.

**"Oi**_, where's blondie?"_

I shrugged.

"You don't know where he is? _You were sleepin' next to him!"_

I shrugged again.

Suddenly, I could hear a voice- Kiiro's voice, yelling our names.  
>We looked around to try and pinpoint where the sound was coming from.<p>

Suddenly, he emerged from behind the tree's, with a face we were all relieved to see.

**"Sensei!"** Aioro and Midori exclaimed.

**_"How did you find us?"_** Midori asked.

"Well we noticed you guys didn't make it to the mountain campout last night", she replied.

_"Then how come it took you guys so long to find us?"_

She crossed her arms.  
>"Well it was much too dark to go searching for you guys then, but we scattered groups around the trail and have been looking since this morning".<p>

"**But- _I'm glad your okay",_ **she sighed,  
><em>"and I see you had a campout of your own",<em> she waved towards our now lifeless firepit.

"It's about time we get you guys back to your cabin's. **I'm sure you've had quite the night!",** she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our group split up at the arrival back at the cabin's<em>**, but we had little time to get settled back in-  
>before Sensei came blasting through her megaphone for us to meet in the center of camp.<p>

Everyone curiously crowded around, wondering what we would be doing on our last day of this strange expedition.

Sensei climbed onto a box, overlooking the crowd.  
><em>She smiled<em>, _which knowing her_, _could've been a good or bad thing_.

"Congradulations everyone for making it through the 2nd day of the trip, **mostly-** _(she paused)_  
>without incident."<p>

"So as a thank you from the school and for all your hard work so far this year, **_tonight_** we will be hosting a party- right at this very spot, **under the view of Hokkaido's beautiful stars!"**

"It will be a perfect romantic evening_ and it's suggested you come with a partner!"_

She stepped down from her stage, and left everyone to argue.

The arguments of course, consisted of what girl was gonna get asked by what guy, and what guy was gonna get to go with what girl.

But I didn't understand their feelings.  
><strong>My head hurt.<strong>

I turned and swiftly headed back to my cabin, and flopped onto my bed.

I felt myself doze off, but I was awakened by the sound of voices entering the cabin.  
>Through blurry eyes, I saw Amy and Hina enter, talking to eachother about something.<p>

_"So who did you pick to go with you?"_ Amy smiled at Hina.

"**Oh,** well I got asked by _A-kun_ and Hima got asked by _B-kun_", she smiled excitedly.  
><strong>"Their just perfect!<strong> _I got the sweet one, and Hima got the badass she always wanted."_

In the middle of her rant, she noticed I had awoken.  
>She crinkled her nose at me and turned back towards Amy.<p>

_"So who did you get to go with you?"_

"Oh, _I got S-kun to go with me_", she blushed.

Hina squealed with delight. **"That's great!** You've been crushing on him for as long as I've known you-, _looks like you finally made your move!"_

Amy nodded, then looked outside.  
>"It's almost time for the party! Let's head towards the center of camp."<p>

Hina nodded, and they both left me wondering into my pillow.  
><em>Had I really been asleep that long?<em>

I got up and gazed outside.  
><em>The sky was a mix of dark blue, purple, and scarlet, and the sun was slowly sinking behind the tree's.<em>

I changed clothes and left the cabin, but headed in the opposite direction of the party.  
><em>I had no intention of going somewhere filled with people who hated me.<em>

As I wandered around a river, I was suprised to hear voices.

I kept as hidden as possible, as I tried to make out who they belonged to.

I peered around a tree, to see Aioro and Midori talking to eachother.  
>I was too far to make out the whole conversation, but I managed to pick up small parts.<p>

_"Aioro, **be my partner for tonight?"**_ Midori blushed.

(Aioro responds with something)

**_"Don't say that,_** i'll get embaressed", she turned redder.

(He responds with something else and she laughs)

**...the feeling from earlier was back.**  
>I held my stomach.<p>

This time I could tell it wasn't from hunger, but from something else.  
>I quietly walked away, trying to sort out this sick feeling I had.<p>

Next thing I knew, I heard someone calling my name.  
><strong>"Kura!"<strong>

I turned around to see that familiar face of blue.  
><em>"What?"<em>

"What are you doing over here?", he grinned at me.

_"None of your business",_ I said annoyed.  
>Why?<p>

**"Aha,** _that's Kura for you_...", he sighed.  
>I picked up my pace.<p>

_Why?_ _**Why was I acting this way?**_I heard the sound of his footsteps behind me fade, and out of curiosity I turned around to see if he had left.

He was there, standing and looking at me.  
>Our eye's met, and I was suprised when he was the first one to pull away.<p>

"_I_...**_I have to go do something",_ **he quickly shuffled past me towards the center of camp.

_What was that about?  
><em>The empty feeling was now gnawing viciously at my stomach.

When I got back to the cabin, on my bed I found something unusual.

**A white dress, and a matching flower hairpin to go along with it.**  
>I picked them up.<p>

_Who's was this and what was it doing here?_  
>I looked around for answers, but there was no sign of Hina or Amy, and nor were their any clues that showed it was theres.<p>

I shrugged and tossed them aside, occupying the space where they had been sitting on my bed.  
>I buried my face in my pillow, but I had slept through most of the day- and sleep would no longer answer to my calls.<p>

_My mind was only flooded with disgusting thoughts._

Midori all over Aioro in the tent.  
>Now that I think about it- I saw them together by the river earlier.<p>

_**They couldn't be-...?**  
>...<em>Who was I kidding, their probably at the dance together right now.

_I could feel my fists digging harder and harder into my pillow._

Far off in the distance, I could hear music playing.  
><strong><em>The party had already begun.<em>**

The emptiness now gnawed viciously at my stomach,  
>and I could no longer ignore what It wanted me to do.<p>

_I carefully eyed the white dress, that only a few moments ago I had tossed aside._

* * *

><p><em>"So did you do it?",<em> He asked.

I sadly shook my head no.  
><strong>"I couldn't do it..."<strong>

_"You bitched out huh?"_  
>I gave him an annoyed look.<p>

"I thought you were supposed to be _**supporting**_ me, **not** _kicking me_ _when im down_"

He gave an unconcerned shrug.  
>"It's not that big of a deal, I'm sure you got asked by plenty of girls already- <em>haven't you Aidoru?"<em>

**"It's Aioro**, _**A-i-o-r-o!**_ At least have the decency to get my name right!"

He tilted his head.  
><strong>"<em>But...<em>I like Aidoru better**."

I rested my head in my palms.  
><em>Were all foriegn people like this?<em> _Or is it just him?_

**_"Speak'a the devil!",_** Kiiro pointed.

What?  
>I looked up.<p>

_At the far end of camp, dressed in all white, and illuminated by the moonlight-_  
><em>It could have easily been mistaken for a ghost.<em>

_It walked with slow uneven steps, almost as if one wrong move and it would be eaten alive._

_Shocked and almost panic set in to its preadators, terrified by its bravery to face them head on._  
><em>They loomed about nervously,and whispered amoungst themselves.<em>

_**Why was she here?**_

**_Who invited her?_**

_**She has no partner, why did she come?**_

_**Ha, how could she have one? She's not one of us.**_

Kiiro waved it over.  
>"Oh! You decided to come!"<p>

He shoved a thumb towards me.  
>"This guy's been cryin' 'bout you all day."<p>

**"Almost to the point it makes me sick",** he smiled slyly.

Both anger and heat ran to my face, and I threw a dirty look at him.  
>He bluffed innocence and looked up at the stars with that same sly smile.<p>

But he became forgotten, as I looked back up at what no longer appeared as a ghost, but a beautiful girl dressed in all white.

I gathered my courage and asked her for a dance, and with one swift movement of the head she gave me her reply.

We danced around the fire that blazed in the middle of camp, but the heat that engulfed us did not come from the fire.

_As danced closer and closer, our breathing, as well as our heartbeat began to align._

At one point, I remember our eyes locking; the moons reflection adding to the mysterious look in her eyes. **Tonight...** _she was different._

Our dancing slowly led us away from the party, and soon we were together in her cabin, alone.

Fueled by the heat and the sweet smell of shampoo, lust began to set in.  
><em>Unsure of rejection, I leaned in slowly.<em>

When she made no attempts to move, I attacked swiftly, pressing my mouth onto hers.  
><em>She responded softly<em>, and I took the chance to further my attack.

_I slipped my toungue between her lips_, and at first she stiffened with shock, but soon relaxed and let go of her control.

_The heat increased as we fell over onto the bed, as my hands impusively started exploring her body and slid their way down her side._

I pulled my lips away from her and ran them down her neck.  
><em>She made a small moaning noise as they got closer to her chest and my hands got closer to her waist<em>.

_This wasn't good._  
>I didn't know how much longer I could control myself.<p>

_I could feel between my legs began to stiffen, and the throbbing became so painful my focus began to blur rapidly._

**I had to stop somehow-...**  
>her body suddenly relaxed, and I could feel her muscles that had tensed up begin to release.<p>

I brought my face upward in curiosity, and was suprised to see her eyes had shut and she had begun breathing softly.

_She had fell asleep_.  
>I sighed and smiled, <em><strong>in both relief and dissapointment<strong>-_ then set her down softly onto the bed and placed the blanket over her.

I decided to quietly retreat to my cabin for the night, to avoid alerting people of tonights event by the buldge that had appeared in my pants.

But I smiled as I gripped tightly the souviner I had chosen,  
><em>the petal of a flower that danced against the light of the moon.<em>


	13. The Consequence for ones actions

**The consequence for one's actions**

* * *

><p>I woke up.<br>The ceiling fan spun furiously, trying to prove it wasn't old and outdated.

I rolled over, to see Hina scowling at me from the bed across the room.  
>I was used to stuff like this, <em>but today<em>- **_the passive twin was looking unusually sinister._**

_Not that I could blame her_, I smiled to myself.

_A dance with the school's Idolized prince-_ every girls dream.  
><em><strong>...But why was I still wearing this thing?<strong>_ I glanced down at the horrific white abomination.

I shrugged, grabbed a change of clothes, and made my way towards the showers.

Today, the girls were unusually silent, without the usual useless chatter or the rude remarks.  
><em>They communicated in what seemed to be some secret code- filled small gestures and quick glances.<em>

I couldn't seem to follow, and uneasiness crept its way into my heart.  
>I kept myself alert-, ready for any disaster that could be coming, but the morning continued without incident.<p>

Late afternoon came, the sun sinking behind the tree's- _when I found it._

**A note lying on my bed.**

It was folded neatly, and written on it in near to perfect Kanji it read:

_"Kura, today has been a very busy day hasn't it?_  
><em>I thought I'd have a chance to meet with you at some point today,<em>  
><em>but Sensei is being a serious slavedriver. Kiiro isn't helping either, getting himself into more trouble than he's worth. Tonights our last night in Hokkaido, so why don't we all enjoy it together? I'll be waiting for you by the lake at 8:00."<em>

_~Aioro_

I could feel butterflies.  
>Lately, <em>had something gone wrong with me?<em>

_I... **wanted to see him.**_

I checked the time. **7:25pm.**  
>Still early, but I was too anxious to sit around.<p>

I headed towards the lake anyways, and wandered around the waters edge.  
>The sky dimmed as I completed my circle and walked back towards the arranged meeting place.<p>

It was quiet and peaceful, _the wind, the sound of rustling trees and_..._**footsteps?**_  
>I turned around and my face connected with something. <strong>Hard.<strong>

Stunned, I fell and tried to recollect my thoughts.  
><em>Who was there, and what was happening?<em>

I looked up, but it was too dark to see.

Sudddenly, it spoke.  
><strong>"You think your so smug aren't you?"<strong>

**_"What?"_** I touched my face, and I could feel raw flesh exposed.

"**Eeekari**, your nothing but a **_cockaroach_**. _No matter how many times you get hit,_  
><em>no matter how many times I step on you<em>- **you get up and start crawling."**

I recoginzed the voice. It was Midori.

_Of course she would be pissed_ _after I danced with him._  
>I expected her to lash out at some point- <strong><em>but not this<em> _quickly_ _or severely._**

Suddenly, I felt someone take hold of my arms, and I could see a shadow looming over me.  
>The small bit of moonlight that reflected off the lake allowed me a small glimpse of their faces.<p>

**Hima and Hina.**  
>Hina stood over me, with a look that could've killed a baby.<p>

She swung her leg, _fast and hard_- and it connected to my stomach.  
>I gasped to regain the air that was thrown out of my body.<p>

**_Again, and Again_**- _her leg came_. _**Harder each time**_, _and with each hit I could feel her increasing anger._

I couldn't tell she had stopped.  
><em>From my ribs down, everything had become so numb.<em>

I only knew it stopped when Midori moved her aside- _which only meant worse was coming._

She snatched my hair and pulled me upward.  
><strong>"I don't get the attraction",<strong> she scowled. _"What is it that draws him to you"?_

_"Your personality?- **You have none.**"_

_"Your looks?-_ **Mediocre.**"

_"Your clothes?-_ **I haven't seen much to admire."**

She continued rambling down her list of my shortcomings.

Then her voice became quiet, almost a whisper. But I clearly heard it.

_"So what is it that you still have that I don't?"_

That's when everything up until know all made sense.

_"You're quite small...**aren't you?"**_ I laughed.  
>I felt my head being swung around, <strong>a push<strong>, **then** **a splash.**

I could feel myself choking, _in this cold lifeless place._  
>My heart started pumping faster and faster.<p>

I could feel my mind screaming:

_"Not again..."_

_"Help...**Help...**!"_

**_"Aioro!"_** I could feel my lungs scream, my mouth move- but all that came out was bubbles.

Then I realized that he was not there to help me.  
><strong>No one was.<strong>

I could feel a hand force my face down deeper and deeper.  
>I struggled to get up, but my head already felt like it was full of water.<p>

_"She's crazy"_

**_..."she's going to kill me..."_**

I could hear my concious say.

and suddenly my mind went back to thinking of him.

_Would he be mad if I didn't show up?_ _How long will he wait...?_

**...were my last thoughts before the coldness of the lake swallowed me entirely.**


	14. Rememberance and an event unexplained

Rememberance and an event unexplained

* * *

><p><strong>When I woke up, I was in a bed.<strong>

It appeared to be a hospital.  
><em>The bed sheets were white, the walls plain and undecorated<em>, _and a table with a small tray of food was left behind._

I helped myself to some of the food, and tried to determine where I was- _...and how did I get here?_

As I reached for the door, the knob turned- and with a _**click**_, the door swung open.  
>We both exchanged suprised expressions.<p>

**"Oh you're awake...",** she said.

_Had it been some young woman dressed as a nurse, a tall burly doctor- or even Aioro with that stupid expression-_ I probably wouldn't have had the same reaction.

But out of all people- **_why was it her?_**

Amy didn't say much, and placed something on the bed.

**"These are your clothes**. They were damp and muddy, _but I had washed them for you."_

I looked down.  
>Sure enough, I wasn't in the clothes I was wearing before- <em>I was now wearing someone's ridiculously oversized shirt.<em>

Amy observed my puzzled reaction and responded, "_Don't worry_, _those are my brothers clothes"_

I froze.  
>"<strong>Ah.<strong> _He wasn't the one who changed you- **and he won't mind that your wearing them**",_ she casually waved her hand.

Although that eased me a bit, that's not what concerned me.  
>Why was my friend- my <em><strong>EX-friend<strong> _here?

_Amy was a traitor._ _She abandoned me_, _treated me as nothing more than an amputated limb._

**What did she have to gain from being here now?** The thought hung over me, and a mix of emotions boiled up inside me.

Amy turned and found a chair to pull up to the bed, and motioned me to sit down across from her.  
>I slowly took a seat on the bed, as my mind started recalling the events from the assult.<p>

_My body_, _seeming to have caught up with my mind- started acheing severly._  
>I bit my tounge to keep from crying out.<p>

Amy was quiet, but observant- and grabbed the cup of tea off the tray and handed it to me.  
>"The heat should soothe the pain", she said. <strong>Short- quick, and simple.<strong> _Nothing like how she used to be._

She was silent as she watched me finish the drink, and after I placed it on the table she spoke.

**"Sorry."**  
>I looked up at her, suprised.<p>

Her head was hung to the floor, her bangs covering her face and I could not see her expression.  
>Then she picked her head up and looked at me, <em>with no feeling at all.<em>

**"I wonder..., **_If I said that_, _would you forgive me?"_  
>I couldn't tell if she was actually saying sorry, or being sarcastic. Her words seemed to go in circles.<p>

Before I could answer, she had gotten up from her chair.  
><strong>"Of course you wouldn't"<strong> she said, as she paced across the floor to the window.

She opened it and leaned out, the wind blowing her hair back.  
>"<strong>I've done so many things<strong>. **So many things..._ that I don't even know what's right anymore."_**

**"But in my own way-, _I'm doing my best to correct the past."_**

She smiled, but she was clenching her fist so tightly that I could see red.  
><em>Why are you contradicting yourself?<em> I wondered quietly, and she turned and walked over towards me.

"If I'm going to correct the past, _wouldn't it be best to start with my first mistake?"_ She reached her hand out towards me.

I reluctantly grabbed it.  
>"That's why today,...<strong><em> I'll be helping you."<em>**

Her hand started to glow blue.  
><em>What was this?<em> **_A prank?_ _A magic trick?_**

_Whatever it was I wasn't about to-_  
>I tried to loosen my grip and pull away. <strong>My hand...<strong>_was stuck?_

I pulled harder and harder, and became more and more frantic as her hand grew brighter and the light grew stronger.

I looked up towards Amy, with what im sure was an extremely desperate look- _**but the last thing** **I saw...** before the light flashed and enveloped the room, **was the smile plastered on her face.**_

* * *

><p><em>When people face a dangerous choice or situation<em>, _they usually describe it as an **"out of body"**_ _experience._

That would also perfectly describe what I was feeling right now, but in a **much,** **MUCH** **DIFFERENT** scenario.  
><em><br>Only seconds ago,_ I could recall being in a room with Amy- **_but now_**...**I was in the middle of a busy street.**

There were no cars, but people were quickly bustling around on the sidewalk- heading to wherever their desti-  
>nation was.<p>

A little boy dropped his ice-cream_, and his mother scolded him._

A teenager who appeared to be my age was carrying bags filled with groceries-_ most likely an errand he was forced into._

A fashionably dressed couple walked with their arms interlocked_, probably heading home after a date._

...They all had a place to go,...**but where was mine?**

I was sure I had never been here before, _but something was telling me this was all too familiar._

A quick and sudden wind blew, inflating my clothes like an airbag.  
>I was shocked, but I became aware that I was still wearing these clothes that were much too big for me.<p>

I patted the air out, and it only re-assured me that this was some prank Amy had set up.  
><em>I was embaressed to be seen dressed like this,<em> but more **angry** that I was in some _strange place_ and _didn't know how to get back home._

I sucked up my pride and walked over to a kind-looking old man sitting at a bench.  
>He can probaly tell me where I am, and how I can get back home.<p>

"_Excuse me ojisan_, _but can you tell me where I am?_ **I'm lost."**  
>No response.<p>

"Uhm, _can you at least tell me if there's a bus station nearby...or...**a bus schedule...?**_  
>He remained silent. <em>Was he asleep?<em>

I leaned a bit closer and I saw him reach for his cane, then struggle to get up from the bench.

**"Ah, _I'll help you-",_** I reached my arm out to support him, _but it passed right through his body._  
>He continued wobbling down the street, as if my presence had gone unnoticed.<p>

**I looked at my arm.**

It was still fully intact.  
><strong><br>I raised it towards the sun.**

_I wasn't see-through._

I could feel a drop of sweat drip down my face.  
><em>Was I hallucinating?<em> _Did she put something in the tea too?_

I ran towards another stranger and attempted to stop them and ask for directions.  
>Again, I was ignored and they kept walking- <strong>right through my body.<strong>

It wasn't a coincidence, maybe even some strange phenomina. **It was like they couldn't see or hear me.**  
><em>Was I really here? Am I dead?<em> _Did that bitch finally suceeed in killing me?_

_Maybe I was a ghost?_ _Was there a projector somewhere?_ _Were my classmates laughing at me from some hidden room?_

_So many questions_, and **no answer.**  
>My mind was dark, and I walked the only direction I could. <strong><em>Straight.<em>**

* * *

><p>As I got farther and farther up the road,<br>the sounds of life changed from loud chattering people, to noisy cars, to the sound of children laughing.

I stopped and looked up.  
>From across the street, I could see a kindergarden with small children playing in a yard.<p>

My legs unconciously carried me across the street.  
><em>What was I doing? This wasn't where I wanted to go.<em>

I kept walking, straight through the fence and into the play yard.  
>There were tons of kids running around, full of energy- <em>sliding, swinging, and playing in sandboxes.<em>

But the screams of joy coming from them slowed down- _then stopped completely_.  
>I looked around. <strong>The kids were frozen and unmoving, but their expressions unchanged.<strong>

Not far away, I saw a bird that looked like it had just begun to take flight- but it was frozen mid-air, and had not fallen to the ground.

_...It was almost like..._someone took a remote and paused_... **life**._  
>I was freaked out and disturbed, and only became more cautious as I continued making my way across the grass.<p>

The silence was scary, but as I got closer and closer to the other side of the yard- I heard talking.

...I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded oddly familiar.

**It sounded**...**like_ me?_**  
>I continued towards it and came across three little girls sitting in a circle, staring intently at something in the grass.<p>

**"This is stupid",** I heard my voice say again.  
>I was shocked to see a girl with forest-green hair, clad in a black frilly dress, who looked <em>exactly<em> _like a younger version of me._

She wore a bored expression.

**"No it's not~",** one of the other girls looked up. _Her_ _chesnut colored hair and eyes and had an eerie resembleance as well..._**Amy?**

**"This is important!**_ I want to catch it and show it to mommy."_  
>The girl who appeared to be me shook her head in disapprovement. <strong>"Doesn't your okasan hate bugs?"<strong>

The little girl who looked like Amy froze, and then dissapointedly said, "**Oh**..._your right."_  
>Quickly after, she started pouting and whined- <strong>"<em>Geeze<em> _-chan**, _you always gotta make things look bad all the time~"_

Eh? I shook my head.  
>I probaly misheard. <em>She definitely said Kura<em>..._right?_

I attempted to shake off my uneasiness, as I watched young me and Amy quarrel.  
><em>If it wasn't for the fucked up situation I was in, I probaly could've cracked a smile.<em>

I watched the three of them walk back inside the kindergarden, seemingly unaware of the frozen state their classmates and the rest of the world was in.

I took notice as they got further away of the third girl who was with them.  
>Her back was to me, and I couldn't see her face, just her blonde hair.<p>

_But I had no rememberance of knowing a girl with blonde hair, especially during my childhood._  
>Out of curiosity I followed the girls inside, without bothering to open the door. (I could just walk through it anyways.)<p>

**Inside**, the three girls were sitting at a small table- a pile of crayons and markers at their desk and blank sheets of paper.

Amy and the blonde girl started scribbiling furiously away at their papers, but I watched myself just sit there, hands in my lap- staring at my paper.

Amy looked up.  
>"<strong>Whats wrong _-chan?" <em>Aren't you gonna draw?"<em>**

My heart stopped. _There it was again._

I saw myself look towards her quietly.  
><strong>"What is it? <em>You don't know what to draw?",<em> **Amy tilted her head.

She held up her paper.  
><strong>"Look,<strong> _i'm drawing me, okasan, otosan, and Onisan!"_

My eyes became wider, as I analyzed what appeared to be just unrecognizeable scribbles of color on paper.

_My younger self, who seemed have come to the same conclusion, turned and started laughing._  
><strong><em>"H-hey!<em> _It's not finished yet!"_** Amy blushed in embaressment and quickly hid her paper.

"You didn't think it was ugly- _did you Mii-chan?" _She turned towards the girl with blonde hair, who's face I now had a better view of.

A loud bell could be heard from outside, and the door to the play-yard burst open.  
><em>The children from outside phased through me as they flooded the room.<em>

**"Lunch-time!", **Amy yelled as she put down her crayon.  
>She jumped up excitedly, her pink dress flashing her training pants.<p>

She ran to a cubby and pulled out a small lunchbox, then turned and waved back towards the table.

"_Meet you at the usual place!",_ she said then ran off hurridley.

Mii-chan got up, and walked- _normally_, to her cubby and pulled out her lunch.  
>She turned and smiled kindly at 'me' who hadn't moved from the table.<p>

I studied her. **She really had the appearance of a small american doll.** _Fitted in a frilly- baby blue dress, her curly blonde hair tied up in pigtails- rosy cheeks and bright green eyes._

_Who...was she exactly?_

"We'd better not keep Amy-chan waiting, she'll get mad", she said quietly.

Kindergarden me did not seem to be fazed at all by her comment, and replied:  
>"<strong>It's okay, <em>you can go on ahead of me."<em>**

The little doll nodded her head and ran off in the same direction as Amy, pausing once and reluctantly looking back at _'me'_- then turning and continuing until she dissapeared from sight.

I watched myself get up and lazily grab my lunch. A few boys from the class wandered over and I watched as I turned in suprise towards them.

_I was about to jump between them- but then I remembered that I was a "ghost"._  
><em><strong>I couldn't stop them.<strong> **They couldn't hear me, or see me, and I couldn't touch them.**_

I watched helplessly, fearing for myself.  
>But the boys didn't show any signs of being hostile. Infact, they all began turning pink- the four of them.<br>The one with blue hair stepped infront, _giving himself a moment to gather his courage_, then started to speak.

"**Hey...uhm...__-chan_**..., _do you wanna eat with us_?"

**_Again._** _Why was it that I couldn't seem to hear them say Kura?_

The wheels in my mind started turning.  
>But Kura...<strong>wasn't my name<strong>...it was...

**Wait**..._what was it again?_

The room seemed like it was spinning.

"I can't, Mii-chan and Amy-chan are waiting for me", I held up my lunch in a defensive position and shook my head.

"Aww really?" The group looked at eachother.  
>I didn't appear to care much for their dissapointment, but the look of the boy with blue hair seemed to move me.<p>

"**Well**...I guess I can, _just for a little while_...", I said softly, barely above a whisper.  
>The boys looked up in excitement at eachother.<p>

**"Let's go then!"** The group grabbed hold of whatever they could on me and led me away.  
><strong>"Hey, wait-<strong> I know how to move on my own!", I saw myself frown.

I put a hand on my forehead, still trying to make sense of all of this- and followed where they dragged myself away.

The boys picked a shady corner outside and formed a circle, being polite enough to leave room for 'me'.  
>I watched myself uncomfortably sit in the grass, then open the bento in my lap and start eating.<p>

The boys naturally talked amoungst themselves, but now and then they all focused the conversation towards me. I responded with straight-forward and quick answers, which made them laugh.

I watched what seemed like a happy scene, and even though I didn't see myself smile- I knew on the inside at that moment I must have been happy.

I don't know how long I was watching them or how long 'I' was sitting there, but a bell rang again.  
>For a moment I looked up, but when I looked back down I saw the horrified expression on my face.<p>

"**Oh no**... Amy and Mii-chan are gonna be _sooo_ mad at me!"  
>The boys apologized to me, most as they ran back inside, yelling something about how they didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher.<p>

I was prepared to go back inside as well, but I noticed I had not seen myself run back inside.  
>I turned back to see myself and the lone boy with blue hair left behind.<p>

"**Oh no**, _Oh no_..." I heard myself saying over and over as I scrunched up into a ball.  
>The boy inched closer and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the ground and out of my ball.<p>

"Don't worry, it's okay", he nodded with a serious face.  
>A few tears came streaming down my eyes as I shook my head no.<p>

"_They'll think I left them on purpose_",I cried.

"If their you're friends, they won't be mad at you, _right_?", he smiled.

I blinked, and quickly wiped my tears.  
><strong>"Right...",<strong> I nodded.

The boy stared for a moment, and I watched my face changed from reassured to puzzled.  
>Suddenly his arms were around my tiny little body, and his lips on my cheek.<p>

Then he released me and as he ran off smiling he said, "_Don't forget-_ I'm your friend too!"  
>Little me stood there like a statue for a minute, and in a late reaction, turned bright red.<p>

I watched myself slowly shuffle inside in disbelief.

_What the-!_  
><em>I don't remember anything like that ever happening to me!<em>

_Who was that little boy?_

Someone was **definitely** messing with me. I looked around, but there was no one to direct my anger towards.

Not having much else to do, I decided to go back inside and observe this strange phenomina more.  
>I attempted walking through the door, but my face met with the glass in a loud <em>"Smack".<em>

**The hell?**  
>I rubbed my face.<p>

As If I wasn't pissed off and sore enough-, _now they were playing with the doors?_

Without thinking, I angrily grabbed the handle.  
>My hand connected with it, and I could feel the cold metal in my hands.<p>

_Why had I suddenly become solid?_  
>...If that was the case then maybe I could actually get some help around here.<p>

My hopes lifted, I pulled on the door.  
><em>When I swung it open, the same blue light that I saw before appearing here, engulfed me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...My eyes were open.<strong>  
>I was still in the <em>same, baggy clothes.<em>

I held up my hand.  
><strong>Not see through.<strong>

I touched my face.  
><strong>Solid.<strong>

I turned back towards him and repeated the same question again.  
><strong>"What am I doing here?"<strong>

He gave me a strange look and repeated the same answer:  
><em>"You were all banged up and passed out by the lake. Amy found you then called Me and Sensei. Then we all left before the rest of the class together in Hokkaido."<em>

My eyebrows tightened together.

"Why are you glaring?" he said.

I moved closer and looked him directly in the eyes.  
><em>"W-what?"<em> he flushed.

"And your telling me your _**absolutely**-_ **_100%_ _sure_**, we _**didn't**_ go to a hospital?"  
>He quickly shook his head.<p>

**"And was _I_**, **_at any point_**-_ left alone with Amy?_ **In a white room?"**

He shook his head slower, a puzzled look spreading across his face.  
>"There's no white rooms around here..."<p>

I looked around.  
><em>The room I was in was definitely not white- it was much more colorful, and decorated with what appeared to be personal possesions.<em>

Aioro gave me a concerned look.  
>"<em>You know,<em> you just woke up after nearly **drowning**, _and this isn't the first time_. I think the waters messing with your head a bit."

I almost believed him for a moment, because it really did seem like a hallucination.  
><em>I mean how could you possibly meet yourself?<em>

But the clothes and my sore nose were proof enough that I hadn't been totally dreaming.  
>I kept this to myself though- if anyone told me something as far fetched as that then I would've thought they were crazy too.<p>

"Yeah maybe", I looked back at Aioro.  
>He didn't look like the most reliable source, but I had nothing else to go on. I continued drilling into him for answers.<p>

"So where is Amy now?"

"She left in Sensei's car. Something about filing a report on what happened-  
><em>...Well.<em> At least what she _saw_", he shrugged.

Sounded pointless to me. She hadn't seen what actually happened.

"Have you been here the whole time?" He nodded.

_...It just wasn't adding up._

**No white room.**

**No Amy anywhere nearby.**

**and Aioro had been here near my bed the whole time.**

"So who's shirt is this...?" I looked down.

"Ah, that- it's mine. It was a spare one I hadn't worn."  
>I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.<p>

He stared back for a second then jumped in realization.  
>"Oh no- I gave it to Sensei so she could get you out of your wet clothes. <em>I didn't touch anything!"<em>

**Yeah right. **  
>The person with an innocent face is always the prime suspect in a murder.<p>

But right now-  
>I was no different than a cop on a cold case.<p>

I sighed and sunk my head into my arms.  
><strong>I was at my limit.<strong>

I had never been one for suicide...**but damn.** _That balcony_... _was looking_... **Amazing.**  
>Aioro followed my eyes towards the window, his shoulders tensing up as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.<p>

_Do you really know me that well?_ I wondered.

...not that it mattered.  
>I sat up, and slipped my feet into my shoes.<p>

"I'm going home", walked across the room and reached for the door.  
>I heard clattering as he rushed to his feet.<p>

Before his footsteps reached me, I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you going to stop me?"<strong>  
>I stopped walking.<p>

"...Don't bother..." she pulled on the door.

She took a step, then stopped.  
>"<strong>Oh yeah.<strong> **Sorry I didn't make it**..._to see you that is."_

"**What?** I'm not concerned about that- **right now I'm more worried about-"**

**"I know",** she said.  
><strong>"I know."<strong>

**_"...Just please don't say it",_ **the door closed shut.

I sat down.  
>It was sad to admit, but I knew running after her was useless.<p>

That girl did whatever she wanted to, whenever she wanted to.

but what was she babbling about earlier?  
>Some dream she had maybe?<p>

But I was 100% sure...  
><em>I hadn't taken my eyes off of her, not even for a second.<em>

The door swung open, and I looked up expectantly to see Sensei, but instead I saw an unusual visitor.

**"Amy?"**  
>Her eyes swept right over me, across the room.<p>

**"Where's our patient?",** she looked towards the empty bed.

I scratched my head.  
>"She... uhm...<em>well you could say she ditched<em>...?"

"So you weren't watching her?" she eyed me.  
>"No I was-..."<p>

"So you let her get away then?", she chuckled.  
>That made me mad.<p>

I folded my arms.  
>"I watched her the whole time you guys were gone, <em>just like I was told."<em>

Her expression remained unchanged, her eyes still mocking me.  
>I tried to change the subject.<p>

"...Speaking of that...where's Sensei?

Suddenly, it moved.  
>The corners of her mouth wound up into a smile.<p>

"**Oh**..._you don't have to worry about that right now."_  
>She placed one hand on the door and gave it a shove,...<strong><em>shut.<em>**

What was she doing?  
>I could feel my blood pumping faster.<p>

"**Now let's see...**_how should I go about this one?"_

"..._go_..._go about what?"_

Her eyes opened, to reveal a scary expression.  
>I could feel it...<strong>the fear.<strong>

"**Now** **you**...even though you aren't _**my**_ mess to clean...you have a deep effects on what's to come..."

She leaned over and placed her hand on my cheek.  
>It was icy cold.<p>

"_Really...You both are just as bad as eachother_...", she twirled my hair between her fingers.

"What...are you...talking about?" I turned my head away.

She balled her hand into a fist and yanked my hair, forcing my face back towards her.

"You forgot."

**"You** **FORGOT",** she said again.

"You've been quite the bad boy."  
>"...But it's okay- <em>Amy-chan<em> will help you remember. **Just relax."**

I started seeing bright lights.  
><em>Was my vision failing?<em>

I moved my hand infront of my face.  
><em>It went from five, to ten fingers as the image split into two.<em>

Then...a loud **slam**, and I could feel Amy's hand suddenly release my face.  
>The double-vision suddenly faded, along with the lights.<p>

I looked up to learn that her hand had not left me willingly.  
>Towering over her, he held her wrist tightly in her hand.<p>

Then he spoke.

_His mouth wound tightly in an angry smile._

_His breaths short and angry._

**"...I knew something smelled like shit."**


	15. One small piece of the puzzle

**One small piece of the puzzle**

* * *

><p>The look of suprise on Amy's face quickly reverted back to her sadistic smile.<p>

"**Took you long enough**", she laughed.

"_Yeah of course_, **you bitch**. You locked all the damn doors and windows. Took me hella long time to get through all that."

I was so confused.  
>"Kiiro? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.<p>

He gave me an irritated look.  
>"<em>Does that even matter right now<em>? You need to get out of here-"

Amy's leg swung down on his foot.  
><strong>"Son of a-!",<strong> he screamed, then twisted her arms tighter.

**"Ow!"** she yelped.  
><strong>"Do that again and I'll snap both yer wrists"<strong> he growled.

"What are you doing? Your hurting her!" I stood up.

**"You better not lay a hand over here or you'll get some too",** he glared in my direction.  
>What was wrong with him? His personality seemed to have taken a total 360.<p>

"Won't your higher ups be angry _Kiiro-kun_? Weren't you told not to interfere _directly_?" she smiled up at him mockingly.

"**Cut the crap.** The only one interfering here is **you**."  
>"Infact, my higher ups are just <em>DYING<em> to see you", he smirked.

**"Like hell they will."**  
>The smile died from her face- and with one quick movement she flipped him overhead.<p>

He layed on his back, shock on his face, but it soon turned to amused and he let out a whistle.  
>"<strong>Nice.<strong> You put up more of a fight than I thought. And here I was thinking this was gonna be boring."

Amy ran and quickly hopped onto the edge of the window.  
>"<em>If I was so easy to catch, then there'd be no point in what im doing... <strong>right<strong>_?"

"Amy are you nuts? _Get off the window it's danger-.._."  
>She turned her eyes towards me for a quick moment, then turned away and released her grip on the window.<p>

**"No!"** I dashed towards the window, but I felt myself stopped- a hand wrapped around my ankle.  
>The last strand of hair flew out of sight as I stood there in complete shock and despair.<p>

"_Kiiro-_ **what the fuck are you doing you bastard! I could've saved her!"** I could feel myself yelling at the top of my lungs.

He sighed and sat up.  
><em>"<em>_That girl won't die"._

"What do you mean she won't die? _She just jumped out of a second story window!"_

He didn't respond, just got to his feet and walked over to the window.  
>I followed him and looked down, expecting to see a gruesome scene.<p>

_But there was no body, no blood._  
><strong>No Amy.<strong>

_Where the hell did she go?_  
>I scanned as far as my vision could allow.<p>

"See? Nothing to worry about", he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

I grabbed my head.  
><strong>Am I going crazy?<strong>

He looked towards me and scratched his head.  
>"<strong>Look<strong>. I know this doesn't make sense right now, but just... _try not to think about it too much."_

"I have to go report to my higher ups. You should head home, and I suggest from now on you keep away from her."

I didn't argue with the last part.  
>"<strong>Higher ups?<strong> What are you in- _some mafia?"_

He stopped infront of the door and turned towards me with a look of suprise on his face.

**"Hardly!"** he laughed.  
>"But sometimes it feels like that", he said with a strange smile, and we parted ways.<p>

At that time, I shook the incident off as nothing more than another strange day of my life.  
>But I didn't know that my life was destined to be that way from since the moment I was born.<p>

* * *

><p>We were back at school, and life seemed to resume it's normality.<p>

As usual, everyones eyes looked at me with contempt and hatred.

and what did I do about that you say? - _**Ha.** _  
>Of course I told them to <strong>FUCK OFF.<strong>

I didn't get a chance to see Midori or her accomplices.  
>She probably got wind of the crime report and decided to lay low so no one could associate it with her.<p>

_What had become of Amy though?_  
>Ever since the trip, she hadn't attended class.<p>

_Was she afraid that Midori would lash out at her for filing a report? Or for helping me?_  
>I couldn't blame her for running; but I didn't get a chance to thank her- as much as I was against doing it before.<p>

But even if I had the chance- _im not sure I would do it._  
>This unexplainable feeling since that<em>..."dream"...<em>I had...for some reason it really made me want to stay away from her.

Kiiro had also been making less and less appearances lately.  
>Not that we had become particularly good friends over those three days or anything, but he didn't show any hostile feelings towards me...and I didn't exactly hate him either.<p>

And...Aioro...what was my relationship with him right now? **Things were becoming so complicated.**

We were sitting across from eachother, like we usually did during lunch.

But he was quiet, almost to the point as if he wasn't even there...it couldn't be...

I sat up and swung my arm- right at his head.  
>It connected with a loud <strong>SMACK.<strong>

**"OWWW!",** he dropped his lunch and his hands flew to his head.

"**Ah.** _It didn't go through_", I blinked.  
><strong>"What are you talking about?"<strong> he held his body in a defensive position.

"Oh, nothing...", I remembered I hadn't told him about it.

His expression changed from pain to one that was deep in thought.  
>I sighed and took a bite of meatball.<p>

"Well what is it? You look like somethings bothering you. _Although, I didn't think people like you had problems..."_

For a moment he didn't say anything, he just looked at me.  
>Then he sighed.<p>

_"Huwaghhhhh..."_

My eyebrows scrunched together.  
>"Was that <strong>supposed<strong> to be words?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you..."

**"About?"** I stuffed a vegetable in my mouth.

"Well you right,- something has been bothering me..._I was told not to think about it too hard_..._but_..."

He looked up with a very serious look on his face.  
>"<em>What you mentioned about Amy in the hospital before you left<em>, **_can you tell me about it_**?"

* * *

><p>Kura was hesitant to tell me her story, but now I felt like I had another piece to the puzzle-<br>or rather..._** I just had two pieces I didn't know what to do with.**_

School ended and I started making my way towards home.  
>There was nothing unusual going on, just the normal people passing by on my way to the bus stop.<p>

I stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn red.  
>Music streamed from my phone as I plugged my headphones in.<p>

Suddenly, I could hear someone next to me humming the tune.  
><em>Did they like this song too?<em> I turned my head.

Amy smiled at me as her lips moved rythmically to the song.  
><strong>"I'm about to lose my mind ~ .`..."**

**Oh shit.** I could feel my heart rate increase, my breathing becoming strange.  
>I turned forward and the light turned from green to red.<p>

My legs tingled for a moment, disobeying my orders to move forward.  
>Her voice rung out again.<p>

**"You've been gone for so long~"**

Before I knew it my legs dashed forward, leaving the crowd- **and her**- behind.

It felt like I running as fast as I could. Just when I had reached the middle of the street I could faintly hear her sing again.

**"...Im running out of time."**  
>The feeling of my feet gliding across the ground suddenly slowed.<p>

_It felt like I was in a nightmare._  
>You see something terrifying, but no matter how hard you try to escape,<p>

_...it seems like your legs are made of lead and whatevers chasing you will inevitably catch up._

The streetlight quickly changed from red to green.  
><strong>But how? <em>It was only red for a few seconds!<em>**

The engines of the cars waiting at the light revved, and my turtle-like running came to a stop.  
>My heart was beating so hard, it felt like it could explode out my chest.<p>

The headlights became brighter and brighter as the cars sped towards me with incredible speed.

Through the sound of the music, and my heart beating in my ears- I could make out only a few of the words she sung as her voice began to fade.

Just as a car was about to hit me I could hear:  
><em><strong>"...I need a doctor... call...a doctor...I need a doctor...doctor...I'm running out of time...`~"**_

I put my arms up, waiting for the feeling of my bones crushing under the weight of metal.  
>Instead, I felt a hand grab my arm and toss me up.<p>

I felt myself scream as I flew upwards at what must have been 10ft into the air.  
>I looked down to see someone with blonde hair standing in my place, the car only a second away from crushing him.<p>

None of the people on the sides of the street tried to warn him, or wave towards the drivers.  
>They all seemed frozen.<p>

I screamed again- but this time it wasn't for me, it was for him.  
><strong>"WATCH OUTT!"<strong>

He crouched down and sprung up, and the car went by harmlessy under him as he flipped above me in the air like an acrobat._ What was he? It wasn't possible to jump that high!_

I could feel gravity begin to kick in and my bodys decent toward the ground begin.  
>I frantically clawed at the air, but a hand grabbed my wrist and I stopped falling.<p>

I looked down at the small street below.  
>I was grateful, <strong>but now I was<strong>...**levitating?**

I could hear a loud whooshing sound, and I watched as a white feather from above decended to the ground below me. I really didn't want to look up, but my eyes led me there anyways.

The blonde person who I had thought was some amazing stranger, actually turned out to be all too familiar.  
><strong>"Ki...Kiiro!"<strong> I squeaked.

_Large, white, bird-like wings extended from his shoulders and the beat rythmically against the air around him._

He didn't look down at me, and I was glad he didn't- _part of me was freaked out at what I was seeing,_  
><em>but I also didn't want him to look down and accidentally drop me.<em>

He decended partially, flying slightly above the stoplight.  
>Across his face there was an angry scowl, as he looked across the street.<p>

**"So now your tryin'a kill him?"**

Amy's face looked up towards us.  
>"<em>I wasn't gonna kill him<em>...merely- _**INJURE**_ him, _to where he couldn't run",_ she smiled.

I felt goosebumps run down my body.

**"Are you kidding me?** _Who would've survived that?"_

She shrugged and an unconcerned look spread across her face.  
>"Your kind heals fast- <strong>don't they?"<strong>

"..._My kind_...?" He looked confused.

**"Couldn't be...-"** he looked down at me.  
>"<em><strong>Oh-ho.<strong>_ That's quite worth investigating lil' missy..._thanks for the tip",_ he smiled.

"_Uh_..._I don't mean to interrupt_...**but do you mind letting me down?"**  
>I felt dizzy. The street signs were still unreadable, and I was still dangling at a staggering height.<p>

"You want to be let down with that _thing?"_ He pointed towards Amy.

**"**Uh well... _not entirely_..."

**"...And thats all I needed to hear."**  
><em>His wings raised again and came down, this time with enough force to propell us upward towards the sky.<em>

I screamed as I saw the city below become smaller and smaller, until it appeared to be a cluster of buildings.

_"Quit yer' cryin' will ya?"_

I looked up, my eyes teary from the intense wind.  
><strong>"Easy for you to say!"<strong>

_He laughed, and his body began to give off an eerie golden glow._  
>We entered the clouds, and soon all I could see was clumps of white.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"HEYYY!...<strong>_Where the hell is everyone?_" I glanced around.

A squeaking noise came from behind me.  
>I turned around to see Aioro shivering like a little girl.<p>

"**H-How is this**...**even_ possible?_!"** he touched the clouds under him.  
><em>"Why aren't we falling through...?"<em>

I couldn't help but laugh to myself.  
><em>Of course most people would be shocked, but anyone with brains could guess where they were<em>.

_"Come on, _you just gonna hug the clouds all day?"  
><strong>Get up.<strong> We got more important things to wonder about."

He shakily got to his feet and took small, uneasy steps towards me.  
>I sighed and shook my head. <strong>Him?<strong> **One of us?** _I was beginning to feel like I had made a dumbass mistake._

**"Look at what you've gone and done this time..."**

Aioro looked around nervously.  
><em>"God?"<em>

"**Stupid.** God doesn't just casually walk around up here", I waved.  
><em>A purple light pierced through a bundle of clouds to the left, then a hand pushed through them- parting them aside.<em>

"**Stupid yellow.** What do you think is gonna happen when they find out you've brought a human- _a **LIVE** one_, up here?"

"_**Shut up.**_ Your nosey ass always convienently comes around when someones getting themself into trouble."

"_No._ I just happen to catch you when your doing something stupid and irresponsible. Which is _ALL_ of the time."

"_Whatever._ I didn't come to argue with you."  
>I pointed towards Aioro.<p>

**"This is the kid thats directly involved with our investigation."**

* * *

><p><em>Investigation?<em>  
>What exactly was going on here?<p>

Why was I being investigated?

The man brought his hand to his chin and looked at me as if deep in thought, then he turned his attention back towards Kiiro.

_"He knows too much."_

Kiiro put his hand on his head and laughed.  
>"Does he look like someone who can easily grasp a situation?"<p>

The man seemed to relax_ (which actually pissed me off a bit)_ and he walked until he was directly infront of me.

Only then did I notice the staggering difference in our height.  
>I was about 5"7, but this guy looked like he was 6"4. He had long dark purple hair tied into a ponytail behind him and his face had an unusual amount of seriousness to it.<p>

Slightly Intimidated, I took a step back.  
><em>"Uh..."<em>

**"Your name?"** he stared, unfazed.

"Aioro...**Aioro Hidoru."**  
>He didn't say anything for a moment, then turned around.<p>

"So why did you bring him here?" he looked towards Kiiro.

"Well let's just say a little bird told me... that this kid here might actually be one of _us_."  
>The seriousness seemed to leave him, and suprise took it's place.<p>

Then it was replaced with something close to anger.  
>"<strong>Well.<strong> We'll dig to the bottom of this joke _immediately_, then I will **kill** the person who **dare** suggested such a thing- and throw this **_fake_** off the side of the clouds."

I could feel a drop of sweat run down my face. _I didn't like the sound of the last part._

He turned and briskly walked away.  
>I turned to Kiiro for some support, but he was too busy stretching his arms and wings as if he didn't have a care in the world.<p>

He stopped mid-stretch when he realized I was staring at him.  
><strong>"Oh seein' these must still be a shock huh?"<strong> he pointed at his back.

"Don't worry, _I'll put 'em way."_  
>He stretched his arms downward and looked up, almost as if he was praying towards the sky.<br>A bright light wrapped around his wings, then they burst and feathers scattered in the air.

I was impressed. _But that wasn't what I was concerned about._

"**That guy...**_he's pretty unfriendly isn't he_..?"

**"Hm?** _Oh yeah..._ he was like that when I first met him too. _But don't worry_, he warms up to you."  
>He waved for me to follow him and we headed down a narrow path of clouds.<p>

_Soon we stumbled across a large Ivory door, with gold symbols embued on its surface,_  
><em>a picture of a sun, and what looked like cupids flying all around. In the center there was a large cross.<em>

The "serious" man from earlier stood infront of it, waiting for us.  
>Then he turned around and placed his hand on the cross.<p>

It shone, and the sound of a lock turning could be heard.  
>Then the doors, creaking under their weight, slowly opened.<p>

_A large, circular cloud, made up what appeared to be the floor of a room, and tall pillars jutted upwards towards the sky. There were no walls, just a few thin clouds that circled clockwise around the room._

_And in the very center_, _surrounded by a white circular couch_- a strange looking device shone with a rainbow-like light.

Three people were lingering around the center, **all male-**  
>One reading a small handheld book,<br>Another appeared to be sitting up diligently, but at closer glance was actually fast asleep on the couch,  
>And another who seemed slightly smaller and younger than the rest of them looked quite upset with something.<p>

The first of them to take notice of us was the smaller, younger looking one.

**"Ki-nii!"** he leaped off the couch, shoving me and the serious man aside and latching onto Kiiro.

"_Where have you been?_ I've been bored. **Boreddd!"** he whined.

The one who was fast asleep on the couch opened his eyes. They were puffy and hazy- and he looked like he didn't know where he was.

He stared with a lost look for a moment, then grumbled in a hoarse voice **"Who's boring?"**

"**You!** **YOU ARE!"** the red-head pointed accusingly at him.  
><strong>"All you do is sleep all day!"<strong>

Then he swung his finger towards the other one, who had not looked up once from his book.

"**And YOU!** I have never met such a bookworm in my _entire_ life!"  
>"<strong>All you do is read!<strong> You barely talk, _and when you do-_ it only has to do with something nobody understands!"

"I wonder if you even _have_ a personality!" he huffed, and went back to clinging onto Kiiro.  
>"The only intresting person here is Kiiro-nii...", he stopped.<p>

It suddenly got quiet, and I turned to see him eyeing me suspiciously.  
>"Kiiro-nee, who's this guy hanging around you? <em>He looks like a fish."<em>

**Like a...!** _This brat..._ I held back my tounge and just smiled.

"Kiiro- you sure have a **nice** little brother".

_"Oh this?"_ he pointed down towards the short-stock.  
><strong>"No. Were not related.<strong> But ever since I met him he's been calling me that, and followin' me around."

_"It really makes me feel like I do have a little brother_", he laughed.

The look on the boys face became more aggrivated.  
>"Our relationship is none of your business you <strong>stupid sardine!"<strong>

I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"**Oi.** Be nice to our guest. He's a pretty cool guy. And his names **Aidoru**, not fish- or sardine, _'kay?"_

I facepalmed. **"Your both wrong..."**

_"Whatever",_ the boy turned away.

I looked around at everyone.  
>Besides me and Kiiro, they were all cleanly dressed in some sort of uniform, although the design and color slightly differed from person to person.<p>

_"Who are these people?"_ I whispered to Kiiro.

"Ah well, it couldn't hurt to introduce you", he shrugged.

He pointed at the first guy on the couch, who had abruptly woken up but was now fighting between staying awake and falling back to sleep.

He had spiky brown hair and yellow eyes that made him look like a yankee- and as pointed out earlier- he obviously needed some desperate sleep. He gave off a slightly older aura than me and Kiiro.

**"This is Rennosuke Hayaka**. _If he ain't sleepin'_- he's getting himself into a fight. He's got a good heart though,  
>but you could never tell because he's the spitting image of a hopeless guy."<p>

**"Who's Hopeless?"** He sat up and shouted, then his head started leaning down again.  
><strong>"<strong>_Nothing~_ go back to sleep ren-kun...", Kiiro shook his head in pity.

_Who gets mad then just falls back to sleep like that?_ I laughed.

He pointed towards the next one, who still hadn't breathed a word since we got here.

He wore glasses that hung low over his face and he had sharp green eyes that made him look like a professor,  
>but his white hair contradicted his appearance- telling a story of some past rebelliousness he might've had.<p>

**"Thats Shiro Furasaki.** He seems anti-social-_ and he his_. But he's the smartest person I know around.  
>He's the guy to go to when your in a fix."<p>

He looked up at the mention of his name for a quick moment, as if he just realized everyones existence- then his eyes went straight back to his small, golden book.

**"Don't leave me out Kii-nii!"** The boy who had been clinging to Kiiro before waved frantically.

He was short, red-headed, hazel-eyed, and lolita looking- the type most girls would love to kidnap.  
>And given by his first impression he had a terrible, spoiled, brat-like additude.<p>

"_Ah...uhm...right_" Kiiro hesitated.

**"This is Len Sukijima..."** he took a long pause.  
>Then he swung around with a <em>"Dear God.."<em> expression on his face.

**"And this big tall guy here you met earlier is- ..."**

**"Silence yourself."** The tall, dark-eyed, dark-haired, raven looking man glared down at him.  
>"He doesn't need to know my name unless we confirm him."<p>

_"God your scary..."_ I heard Kiiro mumble under his breath.

**"What was that?"**

"I said - _your right, let's hurry!"_

_...you Liar._

He ignored Kiiro and walked up to the light that was coming from the middle of the room.  
>He put his hand in it and the light shaped into what appeared to be a screen.<p>

Strange and complicated words that didn't appear to be japanese were scrawled across the screen.  
>The raven crossed his arms for a moment and studied them, then started rapidly touching buttons here and there, and the screen responded.<p>

**"It's no use",** a book slammed shut, and Shiro looked up.  
>"Effie went and took the liberty of re-writing the evaluation program. She's the only one who knows how to work it now."<p>

A look of frustration spread across the ravens face.  
>"So now she's the only one who can evaluate the new-borns, huh?<p>

Panic could be heard in Kiiro's voice.  
><strong>"Seriously?<strong> We can't let her meet him! If she finds out we brought someone who's not us here..."

**"Yes. No doubt she'll kill him",** Shiro stood up.

I shivered.

"We have no choice but to try and awaken whatever powers he has before she returns."

_"I say we wait until she comes back", _Len yawned.  
>"Are you crazy?" Kiiro looked at him.<p>

"Well she's the only one who can sense _'grace'_ without having to use that stupid thing right?  
>And now that she's went and locked it, it's like we have no choice but to go to her."<p>

Everyone became silent, and it was apparent that what he said was true.

**"So NOISY**...", Rennosuke- who had still been sleeping up to this point, got up and grabbed my shirt.

Then with a quick toss, I was thrown into the light.

I looked down in shock as I floated above everyone.  
>The light danced around my body, and at first, I felt nothing.<p>

But then it felt like something was rushing through my legs, all the way up to my back.

I cried out.  
><em>Right below my shoulders- it felt like every bone was being re-arranged- pushed aside, and something was shoving its way through.<em>

I could feel the moment it ripped through my skin, the wings I had saw on Kiiro earlier.

**"Oh ho!"** Kiiro yelled.  
><em>"So he really is one of us!"<em>

The light gently let me down, and Kiiro ran up and gave me a quick headlock.  
><strong>"Good for you!"<strong>

_Good for me?_  
><em>What the fuck?<em>

I mean everyone wishes they could fly...**but to grow wings?**

"With this, your an official member of **AOI!",** he patted me on the back.

**"AOI...?** What's that?"

_"Angels Organization of Intellegence",_ I turned to see the raven man approaching.

"Those wings are proof of a connection, _even a small one-_ with us. As a formality, my name is **Tomo Yurihiske."**

"By now, you should realize that _you_- _along with everyone of us here_ is an Angel."

"But you still have yet to show us your _'grace'_- and seeing as you have just awakened, it's not likely fully developed."

_"Grace...?"_

"Don't worry about it for now. When all our members are present- we can begin your training."

"So there's more of you?" I looked around.

**"Yes.** There's only five of us present at the moment, but there is a total of eight all together."  
>He motioned for me to follow him, and we walked towards the edge of the room.<p>

He pointed downwards, towards the sky and clouds below.

_? What we he trying to suggest?_

"**Go ahead now.** You should return down below where you originally came from. _When the time comes- we will call for you again."_

"_Wait-..._**what!** You expect me to jump down from _**here?"**_ I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Of course not, _stupid._ **We expect you to FLY"** Len yelled from across the room.

**"I don't know how!"** I paniced. "How do you expect me to fly? I didn't even know I **HAD** wings!"

"Can't Kiiro just take me back down?"

Kiiro shurgged and gave me a sympathetic smile.  
><em>"Sorry...<em> I got some business to handle up here."

"Well you know what they say..." Len said.

_Whoa, when did he get next to me?_

"...Uhm...**what do they say...?"**

"The mother-bird pushes her babies out the nest..._and they either learn to fly-_ or... **SPLAT!"** He smiled.

_"...Splat?_ I** don't think I want to make that sou-"**  
>Before I could finish my sentence, his hands were already pushing against my shoulders.<p>

_And over I fell, below the angels, below the clouds, below the sky,- and out of the last moments of my old life._

* * *

><p><em>Extra:<em>

_Hi to all who have been reading! I see they added a new feature to FF- called "cover". I've been bitching for a while on whether I should draw one or not (I have semi-decent drawing skills). But I thought it would help give an Idea of what the characters actually look like! Any thoughts/ opinons on this are welcome. PM me, or even leave a review if you have any requests on what the characters should be wearing in these covers- and i'll do my best to draw them._

_Also! If anyone is intrested in hearing where the "bit" of Amy's singing came from during this chapter visit:  
>Youtube- This is how it sounds when I sleep Dubstep<em>

(Sorry I'd give the direct link but FF's bein a bitch...)

_(ANYWAYS- If this ever does become an anime in the future, that'll definitely be Amy's theme.)  
>More on this later- off to work on the next chapter! :) <em>


	16. Daily life for K, something new for A

**I woke up staring at the stars.**

For the longest time, I layed there just thinking about If I had really seen what I had.

But even I knew I couldn't have imagined this one. The pain was too real. My back still hurt where the wings had burst from.

Not to mention my arm, it was twisted in a weird position.  
>Most of it was numb except for my fingers...just trying to move them sent pain soaring up to my brain.<p>

I sat up, trying to figure out where I had fallen.  
>It looked like I had landed on a local street, but it was strange...<em>had no one passed by and seen me?<em>

I used my good arm to get myself up on my feet. It was only then I realized that I had actually been standing in the middle of a pretty decent sized hole. The dust in the middle had settled in what looked like the position I was lying in.

I didn't feel any broken ribs, but it was best not to push my luck any farther than it had been to begin with.  
>There was a house nearby, and upstairs I could see one of the lights on through the curtian.<p>

Too tired to drag myself home, however far it was- I walked up to the front door and pounded on it.  
>I could hear someone angrily storming down the stairs, and a voice approach the door yelling<p>

"**Who the fuck is it?** Don't you have any sense of time retard? _It's late!"_

The voice was pretty discouraging.

**_...Really _**discouraging.

But I was hoping they'd at least put me up for a few hours, so I could regain enough strength to get back home.

The door opened and a girl with long hair, standing in the doorway in just a nightshirt had angry lines twisted into her face.

"Kura?" It felt strangely Ironic, that I had landed infront of her door.

Her eye's widened, and she stood frozen in the doorway.  
>Then after a few moments of silence a <em>"Why the hell are you out here?"<em> escaped from her mouth.

**"Uh...I- ...,** I started to explain but realized that I couldn't tell her anyways, I was told specifically not to do so. And even if I did- who'd believe me if I told them I had just fell thousands of feet out of the sky and survived? I was still trying to come to terms with it.

"Well?" she waited.  
><strong>"I uh...I..."<strong>

I sat there scratching my head for a moment, unable to come up with an answer.  
>Finally she just shook her head and moved back from the doorway.<p>

_"Nevermind._ I don't really care anyways. You looked like you got hit by a car. Might as well come in."

**I could see she was as kind as ever.**

She told me to sit at the table, and she went to the stove and began preparing some hot water.  
>In a matter of minutes, a bowl of steaming ramen was sitting infront of me.<p>

My stomach growled.  
>Now that I think about it, <em>when was the last time that I had ate?<em>

I went to move my arm to grab the chopsticks, but instead- it hung there limp, lifeless.  
>I had forgot. That was a problem...I couldn't eat with my left.<p>

I stared frustratedly at the bowl.  
>Kura, who had perched herself on the edge of the table looked down at me- waiting for me to eat.<p>

"What? Not hungry?"

I shook my head.  
><strong>"No I-...my arm..."<strong>

"Your arm?" she tilted her head and leaned closer.

"It doesn't look so hot. Is it broken?"

"I don't know, I can't feel most of it."  
>She didn't say anything more, and grabbed the chopsticks, proceeding to pick up some noodles from the bowl.<p>

Was she just going to help herself?  
>I could do nothing as I watched the chopsticks approach her mouth, but she suddenly stopped them.<p>

Her mouth formed into an "O" and you could hear her breath out softly.  
>She then turned the chopsticks in my direction, and lined them up with my face.<p>

"Uh...**huh**?" I knew she was suggesting for me to eat it, but at the same time for her to actually consider doing something for someone else made me start to wonder If the fall had caused any injuries to my brain.

_"For me?"_ I asked myself again, along with her this time.  
>A scary look spread on her face, and before I could take back what I said- the noodles, along with the chopsticks were shoved into my mouth.<p>

**"Forget it.** _Eat with your face if you have to_", she stormed upstairs.  
>I laughed a bit. It was so like her.<p>

I took comfort in the fact that not everything in my life changed.  
>At least, after I got this angel business figured out...I could come back here.<p>

This is what you would call..._feeling at home?_

As I struggled to finish up the rest of the ramen, my thoughts were interrupted by a suprise noise, the sound of footsteps coming back downstairs.

Her face was sour as usual, but in her hands was a first aid kit.  
>Suddenly I could feel two hands grab my shoulder, and I was spun around.<p>

Then buttons coming undone on the front of my shirt, making their way down.

**"Whoa! Wait!"**  
>Now was definitely not the time for stimulation, my arm was fucked up and I was pretty badly bruised.<p>

_(Although normally, I wouldn't have protested...)_  
>"What are you bitching about?" she looked at me strangely and my shirt was tossed aside like an old dirty rag.<p>

Her hand went straight to my messed up arm and she examined it carefully.  
>"The hell were you doing? Trying to break bricks with it?" she grimaced, which was unusual for her.<p>

She shook her head.  
>"I don't have anything to fix <strong>THIS<strong> much damage. The most I can do is wrap it 'till you go to a hospital or something."

"It's fine, you don't have to worry about it. Just the fact that you actually thought about me for a minute makes me feel... _a little concieted."_

I pulled her in close, and the arm that had been so badly damaged earlier- regained feeling.  
><em>I couldn't describe it as anything else but warm, all the way down to my fingertips.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...this guy.<strong>

Honestly, I couldn't hate him anymore than I could right now.  
>His blue eyes looked up at me like a puppy who was begging for a cuddle from it's master.<p>

And his arm which was broken only moments ago seemed to _"mysteriously"_ regain function, as I could feel his hand linger around the edge of my waist.

I flicked his hand and he flinched, recoiling his arm back to where it belonged.

**"Oww...what..."**

"Faking injury just so you can get into someones clothes? _**Isn't that shameful?"** _I could feel an evil grin twist it's way across my face.

" I wasn't- I really thought it was broken! But for some reason it seems just fine now..."

That had to be the _worst_ cover up I'd ever heard.

I recollected the first-aid kit and walked back up to my room.  
>I threw it on my dresser and hopped into bed.<p>

Downstairs I could hear him putting the dishes into the sink and shuffling the chair back into place.  
>Then it was silent for a moment, and I could hear the soft sound of footsteps coming upstairs.<p>

I turned and faced the wall, pretending to be asleep.  
>"Ah- hey, where do I sleep?" his voice said from the side of my bed.<p>

I didn't answer, and kept up my sleeping act.  
>"...I know your not asleep y'know..."<p>

I gritted my teeth. **Nosey asshole**..._just sleep on the floor!_

"Fine then, if your gonna keep playing pretend...**I'll just help myself."**  
>I could feel the surface of the bed shifting from the extra weight, and the body heat eminating from someone other than myself.<p>

His arms slipped between mine and he wrapped his hands around my body.  
>At first, I was angry- thinking he hopped in my bed hoping to do some lewd things to me in my sleep.<p>

**"Hey-!"** I jumped up.  
>I was about to yell, but when I turned I realized he was already fast asleep.<p>

I wasn't about to try and move a 145 pound guy, but at the very least I tried to wriggle out of his grip.

...It didn't work, and instead it made him grip me tighter.  
>Uncomfortable as I was, I attempted to fall asleep and suceeded.<p>

And when I awoke, he was gone..._and a white feather was next to me on the bed._

* * *

><p><strong>It felt like it had been weeks since the last time I had seen him.<strong>  
>For some reason, everything seemed to turn back to the way it was before he came.<p>

But what was normal?

_Was there even a normal to begin with?_

What was my**..."normal?"**

I felt uneasy. Not because of his unusual absence, but because it felt like something had taken it's place.  
><em>Something I wasn't aware of...just yet.<em>

Physical Education again. Not my favorite class.  
>Swimming season was over now, and November, along with Christmas- was approaching.<p>

I hadn't developed a fear of water from almost drowning twice, but I had developed a disstaste for being around it... _**especially**_ when Midori was around.

All the girls had been lined up in a row outside for a practice relay run, and even though I couldn't see her face I could feel her constant irritation boiling over.

She had become increasingly irritable lately, and the simplest things seemed to set her off.  
>She even went so far as being caught yelling at one of the twins over something and nearly starting a fight.<p>

Nevertheless, all dogs forget their master's missdoings and run right back.  
><em>And that's exactly what the twins did.<em>

The P.E. teacher seperated us into three opposing teams **(Red) (Green)** and **(Yellow),** and (thankfully) neither the twins or Midori ended up on mine.

Although Midori and the twins were placed on opposing teams,  
>they still cheered her on from their side (Yellow), while I tried to stay within my team (Red) and uninvolved with hers (Green).<p>

**TWEEEEET** "Okay everyone!" Sensei raised her hand.  
><strong>"This is a relay run.<strong> The rules are simple- run as fast as you can and pass the baton to your team-mate waiting at each checkpoint."

"The quicker you pass the baton to your team-mate- the better chances your team will be the first to reach the finish!"

She waved. **"Alright everyone! Take your places!"**

The 2 girls on my team looked towards me for a moment and mumbled a bit, then turned and walked off to take their places.

Sensei stood on top of a small, make-shift wooden stage (mostly crates stacked together) and prepared her whistle.

You could see the the nervousness of the runners, and feel the adrenaline pumping.  
>They watched her every movement like a hawk eyeing it's next dinner.<p>

She took a deep breath and... **TWEEEEEET.**

Our starting girl took off running. She wasn't exactly fast, but she kept good pace with the other runners.  
>By the time she reached our second runner, you could tell she was winded- she handed the baton to her, nearly dropping it.<p>

Our second runner was better than the first, as she managed to gain a good lead on the Green team's runner- but she couldn't keep pace with the Yellow Team's unusually athletic second batonist (Hima)- as she blew past both my team (Red), and Midori's team (Green).

I watched as the girl came more and more into view, and finally as she stopped and handed me the baton.  
>I was suprised, because she didn't drop it on purpose- or try to throw it somewhere to make me behind the other runners.<p>

Instead she looked up at me seriously, and said **"Go!".**

I nodded and turned, realizing that the look on her face was not someone who wanted to lose would show.  
>I started running, and it was then I realized that the two people in the lanes next to me weren't someone I wanted to run against.<p>

Midori was running pretty much in sync with my speed, and Hina trailing slightly behind- which was odd, because even though she wasn't as athletic as Hima, her sister would've never allowed her to be a slow runner.

After a few seconds of wondering why she would run so slow- I figured it was on purpose,  
>because she knew winning would make Midori angry, <strong>or<strong>_**...something else?**_

I didn't like running next to Midori. Even while we were running she gave me ugly glances. Maybe it was a third sense- but I could feel something was coming.

**And I was right.**  
><em>Suddenly- <em>one of my legs flew out from under me.

This feeling, I knew it.  
><strong>Someone tripped me.<strong>

I wasn't going to let it slide this time- and as I hit the ground my hand reached out and grabbed an ankle.  
><em>Midori's ankle.<em>

She gasped in suprise as the baton flew forward out of her hand, and she fell- along with me.  
>Hina slowed down, then stopped- looking confused and scared as to whether she should continue.<p>

One of her team-mates on the yellow team started screaming- "_What are you doing!?_ **GO!"**  
>Her sister, the other team mate- remained silent, a look of skepticism on her face, as if she was asking herself the same question her sister was.<p>

**"Hey! That's cheating!"** Midori's team (Red) started yelling and tried to get Sensei to intervine.  
><em><strong>"Your team-mate is the one that cheated!"<strong>_ My team (Green) started yelling back.

Midori, attempted to flail her leg wildly- trying to kick my face- but I gripped her ankle tighter and tighter.

I was sick of this constant bullshit.  
><em>I could tell something within me was changing.<em>

I was no longer the same passive person I used to be.  
>And though I thought that was good for me, <em>..I didn't realize how much it would come to affect everyone around me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"...It's already begun..." Tomo's whisper piereced the silent air of seriousness that hung around the "room"-  
>which I had been told was called <strong>"Owari no Hajimari"<strong> or _**"The beginning of the end".** (But apparently humans had grown quite a habit of calling it "Heaven" over the millenia)_

I had spent most of the day being briefed by Shiro _(Spectacles)_ on the History and nature of Heaven and it's inhabitants (Angels and souls that had recieved enough light in their lifetime to ascend here).

And the **"creatures"** (souls that absorbed too much hate and negativity, thus becoming warped) of Hell.

_But the time for that was over now._

Everyone was alert _(and awake)_ and was sharply eyeing me carefully, paying no attention to my opponent.

I had been paired against Len, who was extremely unwilling to fight a_ "nipple-sucking newborn"_ (as he referred to me), but he was eventually convinced by Kiiro _(who he seemed to weirdly idolize)_ and he finallly agreed to fight me.

**"I only agreed to this because I couldn't turn down a chance to take your annoying ass down!",** he yelled from the opposite end of the room, obviously over-flowing with confidence.

I didn't really have a valid comeback to that, because the way I was at the moment he probably could throw me into the next life. I had no idea what kind of abilities he had, or what abilities I could even use (I hadn't even learned how to properly fly yet).

**I was at a major disadvantage**. _That, I knew._

Despite that, I tossed back a "Shut up, you short little punk."  
>Which obviously hit a nerve, and Len responded with a toss of his hand- which whipped up a burst of wind in my direction.<p>

That probabaly only dug me deeper into my already shallow grave, but according to Tomo _(Raven)_ if I had any sort of power at all, and my wings weren't just for show- _one way to bring it out was battle._

Len closed his eyes and opened his arms downward, as if he was waiting to embrace something; the same position I had saw Kiiro do when he was concealing his wings.

_Feather's burst forward from his back fluttering around the room, and his wings came forth._

I stared, not because of awe- but because I had come to a sudden realization. My wings had dissapeared into my back after that fall I had taken last night, **but where could they have gone?**

They didn't get ripped off. _They were still there._  
>"I know your feeling inadequate but, you don't have to stare so much- your embaressing yourself."<p>

Len's cocky additude pushed my mind back to the current situation I was in.  
>I ignored his following sarcastic remarks and I took a deep breath.<p>

_I closed my eye's and looked upwards, even though I was already at the highest place one could reach- Heaven._  
><em>I opened my arm's, letting go of everything that had been bothering me lately and accepting anything that was to come.<em>

And I was answered, as the same feeling I had gotten the first time, this time- _painless_, my wings burst through.

This got a positive smirk from Rennosuke and Kiiro, and a still-not-good enough, unresponsive look from Tomo and Shiro.

Len, also unimpressed- crossed his arms and let out a laugh.  
>"<strong>Hah.<strong> _So you can summon your wings._ **Big deal**, it's easy to _monkey-see-monkey-do."_

_"It won't prepare you for anything!"_ Len reached his arms upwards.

**"HEAVENLY SWORDS!"**

_I stared in terror as I watched thousands of white and gold etched sword's form above the sky,_  
><em>their blades flying towards me.<em>


	17. A fish out of water

_Hey guys! **Before you begin this chapter**, I have a **small announcement** regarding the **previous chapter** and a short synopsis of the reasons behind the *unsusual* and spotaneous updates (that either come too fast or take forever.) _

_You may not know this, or care, but this year I am a highschool Senior! So let me just apologize for previous and un-mentioned Hiatuses on the story. My free time is literally melting through my fingers, as I have alot of pressure on me in regards to upcoming college and various other responsibilitys that come with being a ***ahem** ...soon to be, young adult. Unfortunately, this strange pattern of releases will probably continue for the next year or so, until I sucessfully make my huge transition in life and settle down (ex: finding my own place, getting my license, a steady job (that I ENJOY), getting a new non-trashy laptop (hopefully sometime this year), and settling into college life. _

_On another note, regarding the previous chapter update I did- I made a **HUGEEE MISTAKE.** I didn't realize it until a little while back (because before I post a new chapter I re-read the previous one), I created a **HUGE** f*cking hole. (Feel free to laugh at that). -_

_But yeah. I was going to re-edit the previous chapter to fix the plot hole that I created (in my own goddamn story), **BUT** for humor's sake, I'll leave the previous chapter how it is for 2 days. If anyone can read both chapters and figure out what the hole was, **I'll release a spoiler** on a hidden (and very juicy) chapter that will come later in the story! Either PM me, or leave a review stating what the mistake was. Anyways, your probably sick of reading my bullshyt. **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>HEAVENLY SWORDS!<strong> Len shouted, raising his arms.

Thousands of white and gold eteched swords formed in the air above us, and only one feeling overcame me.

**Pure Terror.**

Len didn't hesitate for a second, swinging his arm down in a violent motion- sending the swords plummeting down.

I panicked. I had no defense, no plan. _I was like a fish out of water._  
>What brought me back to my senses were two swords that zipped past me, the first slicing my leg and the other narrowly missing my head.<p>

**_That got me running._**  
>I could hear the repeated ringing of the hard metal swords against the ground around me. I knew in my mind it was only a matter of time before one of them was slicing through my chest- <em>but what else could I do?<em>

Once again, I could feel the sensation of my skin being sliced- this time my arm. Only this one was much deeper than the one on my leg. I could feel warm blood seeping out of the wound. Before my mind could fully process the pain, another sword sliced me across my cheek.

I came to a halt and cried out. The combination of all the pain was too much to ignore now.  
>I couldn't keep running forever. <strong>I had to fight back.<strong>

Luckily, the onslaught of swords seemed to have ended- _and the ground was now littered with thousands of usable weapons._ I grabbed the two nearest to me and pulled them out of the ground, then I looked up towards my opponent- _this time_ with more confidence.

Len looked back, with the same- _if even more intensity._  
>He didn't seem fased at all, or even suprised that I thought to pick up his own weapons and use them against him.<p>

_I charged at him._  
><strong>He didn't move.<strong>

I could feel myself grin a little.  
>This brat was so cocky that he didn't even think he needed to dodge my attack. There was no way he could block swords unarmed.<p>

_...Or maybe he had an ace up his sleeve?_  
>I shook it off. Whatever it was, I prepared myself for it.<p>

As I quickly closed in on Len, I saw him reach one hand out in my direction.  
>Was he going to push me back with that wind again?<p>

My question was answered, as his hand lit up a in a bright golden light and one of the white/gold swords appeared in his hand. He held it out infront of him.

So he was going to try and block me, the grin momentarily wiped from my face.  
><strong>But he had miscalculated.<strong> I had two swords, and he had one. I decided then I'd have to go for a feint.  
>I'd use one sword to aim for a vital point, and one to aim for an important- <em>but less vital point.<em> Even this cocky asshole would know to block the sword aiming for his most vital spot, leaving him wide open for the second attack.

He didn't move as I swung the first sword sideways- right at his neck, and the other sword at his right arm.  
>What was he doing!? I wanted to win, but I didn't want to <strong>kill<strong> him!

I tried to pull back on the strength of my swing but it was too late. **The momentum was too much.**

I saw him smile.

_Suddenly, the sword he was holding ,and the two swords I was grasping so firmly vaporized into sparkling shards of golden light._ My hand swung harmlessly under his chin, and my other hand merely tapped his arm.

**_"What just_**-...", my sentence was interrupted by a sharp kick to my ribs, sending me reeling backwards.

"You just got the **shit** kicked out of you, thats what just happened", Len smirked mockingly.  
><strong>"Honestly, you really are dumb as fuck!"<strong>, He laughed.

_I could sense something was wrong._ **Very wrong.**  
>He seemed far from the cocky, obnoxious brat at the beginning of this fight.<p>

"Looks like he's gone Sadistic again." I could hear Shiro say in his cold, calculating voice.  
><strong>Sadistic?...<strong>What?

**"I manifested the swords in the first place,** _you didn't think I'd be able to reverse that?_ You should've seen the look on your face as it vanished right out of your hand!" Len leaned back and laughed hysterically- almost... _psychotic-like._

"A little tip for you, those swords are made out of **MY** energy- my "grace". The only person who can wield them to their full potential is **ME**, or anyone who I decide to lend my power."

So that's why... _I made the mistake of trying to use a power that wasn't my own._ I coughed.

**"This is pathetic",** Len shook his head.  
>He move his hand downwards and his palm glowed golden, once again.<p>

A sword formed, and he walked over to me who was laying on the ground- still in pain.  
><em>"Look at you.<em> You can't even get up right now, **can you?"**

I coughed a few more times, and I could taste something metallic. **Blood.**  
>One, <em>if not more-<em> of my ribs were definitely broken.

**"It's about time I wrapped this game up.** _I'm getting sick of looking at you._ I've spent more time with you today then I've spent with Kiiro- Neesan."

He raised his sword.  
><strong>"And that is absolutely un-acceptable."<strong>

Even though I was still struggling to regain the air I had lost from the force of his kick earlier, I managed to put together enough words to form a sentence.

**"I gotta admit.** For a _short, bratty, clingy- annoying ass, Lolicon-looking, closet Sadist_...You fight better than I expected. **But your still gonna lose",** I laughed.

_Who was I kidding?_ There was no way I could win now. Somehow though... **I knew.** I knew my story didn't end here.

He paused a moment, then chuckled.  
>"Stupid to the end, huh? <em><strong>I admire your dedication."<strong>_

Then he wound back and brought down his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>A bright light.<strong>  
><em>I could feel it.<em> It gathered in the center of my body, and exploded.

Len's sword flew out of his hand and stuck into the ground, then de-materialized into shards of light.  
>He stepped back, stunned for a moment.<p>

_That was all I needed._  
>I used the last of my strength to get up and force all my power into an uppercut.<p>

**It landed perfectly.** His head snapped back and his body followed as he flew up and backwards.  
>The ground shook as he landed.<p>

I fell back down, onto one knee- panting heavily, holding my bleeding arm.  
><strong>That was it.<strong> _All the power I had left._ If he get's back up from that, **i'm dead**, I thought.

My heart was pounding in my ears, as I stared at him sprawled on his back.  
>His eyes were closed, and he didn't appear to be getting back up.<p>

Had I..._won?_  
>A shadow passed over me, as well as the sound of heavily beating wings.<p>

_"That's enough._ We've collected enough data for today", Shiro landed between us.  
>He abruptly closed his book and snapped his fingers, materializing it into a strange looking tablet. <em>His fingers moved ridiculously fast across the screen.<em>

He quickly finished typing and the tablet burst into 1's and 0's, reforming into his small, handheld book.  
>Then he turned and quietly glanced at my wounds for a second. Without much concern, he turned towards Len- who was still lying on the floor.<p>

"How long are you gonna play around?", he asked.  
><em>"What?"<em> I said, confused.

Len's eyes flew open, and he sat up and grumbled a "man your no fun" under his breath.  
>He was <strong>faking<strong> being knocked out?

Len finished getting up and dusted himself off, then dissapated his wings.  
>Silently, he started walking towards the area behind me- where the other's had been observing.<p>

_Right before he passed me, he stopped._  
>I could hear the sound of him popping his jaw. <strong>"You know<strong>_...that uppercut hurt like hell..",_ he trailed off.  
>Then he looked down at me, and with a Sadistic look in his eyes. "<em>The next time you hit me in the face...",<em> he materialized a sword, **"I'll scalp you motherfucker".**

_Holy shit,_ **this kid is freakin serious!** Chills ran down my back.  
>He dissapated the sword, then skipped happily over to Kiiro and bear hugged him.<p>

**"Did you see me Kii-Nee? _Did you see me?",_** He looked up at him- eyes sparkling.

"I..._I uh...did",_ Kiiro laughed nervously. "But...let's not make it a habit of threatening to scalp someone, yeah?"

**"Okay...,"** he looked down sadly- and secretly threw me an evil look.  
>"<em>Uh..., I'm not the only one who saw the look he gave me...<em> _right?"_ I smiled nervously.

"Aioro Hidoru. How long do you plan on sitting on the floor?" Shiro ignored my earlier comment.  
>"Your wounds should be more than healed by now."<p>

I looked down. **He was right.**

My clothes had been shredded and stained with blood, but the wounds were no longer there.  
>Is that what that light was? <em>Did I unlock some hidden healing ability?<em>

"To answer your thoughts...**no",** Shiro said.  
>How the hell<em>..."Did you just read my mind!?"<em>

"No. But you are pretty simple minded. It's more than easy to analyze your thought pattern."  
>Wow, he sure is honest with his feelings, I rolled my eyes.<p>

"That answer did not derive from my emotions. It came from simple numbers and fact", Shiro said.  
>"Dammit- <strong>STOP DOING THAT!"<strong>

"Doing what?" He answered.  
>"That mind crap. <em>It's creepy."<em>

"Let's go join the others."  
>He ascended into the air and joined everybody else.<p>

He totally dissed me, didn't he...? I shook my head, and followed.

* * *

><p>We all gathered back in the center of "Heaven" and sat down on the couch surrounding that strange device that revealed my wings.<p>

Everyones attention was turned toward Shiro, _except of course-_ **Rennosuke**, who had immediately fell asleep after the battles conclusion, and **Len-** who was constantly fixated on Kiiro.

"So", Raven spoke up. "What were the conclusions of your analysis?"  
>Shiro stood up. "I'll try to explain it as properly as I can."<p>

"Aioro Hidoru. **His current abilitys are as such:"**

"Physical: Average.  
>Mental: <em>...No comment.<em>  
>Combat: Highly Inexperienced.<br>Magical: Unknown

**Defensive...",** he trailed off.

"What?" Kiiro asked.  
><em>"Well, it would appear to me he is capable of proudcing some kind barrier to deflect attacks.<em> Although he did not seem to summon it of his own will, rather just out of pure luck. I speculate it was summoned unconciously by his grace when his life was in immenent danger. Unfortunately, more data is needed to confirm this. And the barrier didn't last long enough for me to analyze what it was composed of- so i'm not totally sure of it's strengths and weaknesses."

"So he has something in common with you", said Tomo.  
><em>"It would appear so...",<em> Shiro said in a rather displeased voice.

"So wait- you can create barriers?" I asked.  
>"Of sorts", he replied. Although most of mine are purely for defense, not really for countering attacks. <em>But it's not impossible for me.<em>

**"Then it's decided",** Tomo said.  
>"Everyday, before your daily battle training- you'll be working with Shiro as your mentor. Since he's skilled at creating barriers, he should be able to help you perfect yours."<p>

"Is...that okay with you?", I looked at up at Shiro, who had already returned to reading his book.  
>Without looking away from the pages, he replied. <em>"I don't really mind tutoring someone as long as they can pull their weight."<em>

Kiiro, Len, and Rennosuke (who momentarily awoken) snickered.  
>"What...<strong>what's so funny?"<strong> I turned towards them.

Rennosuke leaned over and whispered close to my ear. "_As long as you pull your weight...that's what he says,_  
>but he's really a demon when it comes to teaching. I heard he used to be a teacher at an angel academy somewhere and <em>man<em> was he brutal!"

_"What? You guys have schools up here?"_ I whispered back.

_"Yeah but thats not what you should be worried about",_ he snickered quietly.  
>"I've seen some of his work firsthand- and trust me, he yawned. <em>They way he...is...almost...like<em> **a**...**demon**...", he fell on my shoulder.

"Hey! Are you okay? The way he what?"  
>A snore immediately rose from him, followed by drool.<p>

**"DON'T SUDDENLY FALL ASLEEP!"** I yelled angrily.  
>"and <strong><em>GROSS-<em>** don't drool!" I shoved him off, and he fell to on the other side of the couch.

I facepalmed. _**Enough of this.**_ I'm ready to go back to the human world. -_-


End file.
